Journey to Love (Re-booted)
by WolfQueen226
Summary: With the northern borders of Camelot under attack by vicious beasts, Arthur, Merlin and their most trusted friends embark on a journey to discover the identity of the mysterious hooded women that controls them. Just read it and give me a chance, you'll like it... I think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I took down the original of this story, I didn't like the way it was heading. So I deleted everything and started again, I hope this is a little better, it's taken me forever to re-boot the first chapter. Uhh some things your going to need to know before we get this show started...**

"." talking

-thinking-

***_dragon speech_* **

***Mind speech***

_**Flashbacks**_

_**and if you see random italic or bold words they're usually meant to convey obvious meaning. Also I have no beta so spelling and grammar mistakes will more then likely occur, if you spot some free feel to pm me and let me know so I can go back and fix them. Team effort yeah? Another thing is that Morgana has yet to discover she has magic as it's just started developing.**_

**Alright now I'm sure that's every thing... For now at least! ****OH!OH!RIGHT! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MIND PALACE AND PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Now that's everything! On with zee show!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Eighteen years ago after the death of his wife during childbirth, a birth that was only made possible through the use of magic, of the Old Religion; King Uthar of Camelot launched a war against all magic kind. The Great Purge it was called. And many magic users died, many more went into hiding. Most magical beasts were eradicated during this time; though some simply disguised themselves better._

_ During the Great Purge Uthar made Balinor the last Dragon Lord believe he was ready to call a truce, and end to the fighting. He convinced the man who had once been his friend to call forth Kilgharrah the last of the great dragons, "to plead forgiveness." He lied. A great trap was laid, a battle fought, and the dragon captured. With the help of an old friend Balinor just barely escaped the kingdom with his life. _

_For a year he hid in a small village on the border in the north. In this village he met a women with a beautiful and kind soul, and they soon fell deeply in love. But it was not to be; A year after his escape the assassin that the Uthar hired to kill him finally tracked him to the border town and he was forced to flee for the Dragon Lord Valley rumored to be hidden in the spire mountains, leaving the women he loved and his unborn son behind._

_Uthar chained Kilgharrah in the caverns below his castle; the ultimate show of strength. The purge was ended and peace rained, all sorcery was banned in the kingdom upon penalty of death. In the years that followed King Uthar of Camelot became known as one of the most powerful and most hated man in all of Albion. _

**Chapter One:**

It was early spring in the kingdom of Camelot, the trees young and old had began to sprout buds once more. Nestled in a beautiful valley surrounded by large forests and blooming meadows lay a bustling castle-town. This castle-town housed a variety of people, Knights and peasants, The King and Crowned Prince, and... one exceedingly powerful young Sorcerer.

Miles below the ground in the large catacombs beneath the castle, Kilgharrah the great dragon woke abruptly from a vary un-pleasant vision. He'd had prophetic dreams even as a hatchling, though the images fade from his mind quickly. This one was no different. He kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on the fading images in his mind. Suddenly he let out a roar of pain/fear and rage, and called out with his mind:

***Merlin***

In the castle above him a dark-haired boy tossed restlessly in his sleep, nearly tumbling off the small cot that served as his bed.

***Merlin!***

The young man rolled right of the side of the bed, landing with a painful thud face-first on the stone floor. "Ouch..."He groaned, cursing under his breath as he pushed himself to his knees. Bright green/blue eyes glanced around his dark room confusedly. He thought he'd heard someone calling his name "I could have sworn..." Shaking his head tiredly he glanced at the little window above his bed. It was still dark out. "Not even dawn yet..." He muttered climbing to his feet, he gave his room another cautious once over, then sat heavily on his bed.

***MERLIN!* **The dragon's voice boomed loudly in his mind, making him jump nearly a foot off his bed. When his heart finished racing he replied with an angry ***What!* **The dragon didn't answer, frustrating the tired young man. "Of course not." He muttered. He knew a _royal _summons when he received one. He ought to; being manservant to Prince Arthur, it happened to him quite often. He hesitated for a few minutes torn; on the one hand he badly wanted to ignore the dragon's call and crawl back into his warm bed for another hour, on the other hand Kilgharrah had never called for him in quite that tone before.

He made the only decision he could and began to dress for the day; comfortable black leggings, blue undershirt brown jacket and his bright red neckerchief. He crept out of his room quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake his friend and guardian Gaius. Gaius was the court physician and trusted advisor to the king. And also the only person in Camelot who knew about Merlin's best-kept secrete; His magic. He'd taken Merlin in as his assistant nearly three years ago and they'd been close ever since.

Gaius continued to sleep soundly on his cot by the fireplace, and Merlin was careful not to wake him as he snuck across the chamber to the door leading into the castle. The hallway outside the chamber was empty, but that was to be expected. It was at least an hour before dawn, and only ones in the castle that were up before dawn were the kitchen workers, and they dwelled on the other side of the castle so he wasn't worried about running into anyone.

He made his way through the castle, past the softly snoring guards near the dungeons, down the long dark hallway leading to the stairs that went even farther down into the catacombs beneath the castle proper grabbing a torch on the way. Finally he found himself in the cavern that housed the dragon. Kilgharrah was no where to be seen, that wasn't to surprising given that the Cavern stretched for miles in either direction, and the magic imbued chains that bound him were long enough for him to fly a good distance in either direction.

"Ah... Young Warlock." The Great Dragon's voice came from somewhere above him. A sudden blast of wind nearly knocked him from his feet, when the dust settled Kilgharrah was perched on the outcropping rock across from where he stood.-show off- He snorted softly. Merlin noticed two things almost immediately. One: Kilgharrah's great golden eyes were bloodshot, like a human's might get when they're tired. Two: The Dragon was nervous, Merlin could tell from the way he avoided eye contact.

"What is it my friend?" He asked raising the torch in his left hand a little higher so he could see better. Kilgharrah had certainly better even the gleam of his scales seemed dulled. The dragon let out a deep sighing breath. "Danger comes our way Merlin. Stay close to your Prince." Another sigh. "I cannot tell you what the danger is or where it will come from only that it comes today" Merlin wrinkled his nose at the cryptic words eyeing the dragon worriedly. "are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. Kilgharrah had never looked quite so defeated before. "For the moment young warlock." The great dragon replied distractedly his mind already slipping back into the vision, trying to make sense of it.

Merlin, sensing he'd lot Kilgharrah to his own thoughts turned away, and with a final worried glance at Kilgharrah he made his way back up through the catacombs. The guards had been replaced at some point during his visit, the new ones were vary much awake and alert. Merlin cursed his luck and contemplated be-spelling them in someway, deciding it was to risky he back-tracked into the catacombs, taking the secrete passage that led outside the castle walls.

The passage was pitch black in front of him, making him glad he'd grabbed the torch earlier. He walked for what seemed like forever before he came upon the exit. The sun had come up while he was wandering below ground. -_not good- _He was running late. Sneaking into the castle was far easier then it ought to have been, which annoyed him for some reason. Already running late, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop for his own breakfast. With a disappointed sigh he went straight to kitchens to prepare his lord's meal. He'd been preparing all of Arthur's meals himself for the last six months; ever since Bayard tired to poison the prince.

_**Flashback: Six months ago**_

_**The banquet in honor of the peace treaty with Bayard -An old king from a neighboring kingdom- was well underway, everything was going well. Merlin was standing off to the side with all the other servants to witness the treaty being signed. He was annoyed because the prince had forced him to wear a ridiculous bright red uniform with a feathered hat to the banquet and his fellow servants were all snickering at him when they thought he wasn't looking. **_

_**After the treaty was signed Bayard gifted both the King and the Prince with beautiful matching hand-crafted jewel encrusted silver goblets, they were promptly filled with rich wine. Uthar offered a stirring toast in honour of the visiting King, during which Merlin took his spot to the left and just behind Arthur. "The hat suits you" Arthur said under his breath so only Merlin could hear, his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.**_

_**Merlin gritted his teeth to keep from calling the prince all sorts of inappropriate names, then something caught his attention, the Goblet in Arthur's hand was giving off a faint ominous magical signature. He knew instinctively that it was poison. Uthar had just finished his speech... Arthur was about to drink from the cup! "NO!" He cried**_

_**He leapt forwards and snatched the cup from Arthur's hands. "Merlin!" He yelped jumping to his feet. "What is the meaning of this?!" Uthar boomed leaping to his feet. "I have reason to suspect the goblet is poisoned..." Merlin said as calmly as he could manage, his voice carried across the room to the visiting king. **__**Bayard angrily denied the unspoken allegations. **__**"I have no reason to poison your son Uthar!" He cried. "The boy is a fool! Show me your proof!" He demanded. **_

_**"I have none..." He whispered into the following silence. Derisive laughter echoed around him. Arthur gave him a withering glare and reached for the goblet. Merlin knew he couldn't let Arthur drink from the cup and so he did the only thing he could do, he stepped quickly out of reach and drank the entire goblet of wine. **__**Arthur stared at him in disbelief, for a few minutes nothing happened and Merlin thought he'd made a mistake. He locked eyes with Arthur apologetically, and then suddenly he was choking, the last thing he saw before he passed out was Arthur's wide blue eyes. **_

_**End Flash back**_

He vary nearly died, if Arthur hadn't disobeyed his fathers wishes and risked his life to go after the cure he would have. Something had changed between them after. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was, Arthur just looked at him differently from then on. Merlin prepared a large bacon, ham and cheese omelette. -I am so late.- The thought kept circling around his head as he made his way through the now slightly crowded hallway, the breakfast tray in one hand and a juice jug in the other.

* * *

Arthur groaned when the sunlight hit his face. -Sunlight?- he thought sleepily. That couldn't be right, he was usually in the training yard by the time the sun was high enough in the sky to light his room. His eyes blinked open and he looked around his messy room with bleary eyes. "Merlin?" He called out, his voice hoarse with sleep. When no answer was forthcoming he sighed in annoyance. Obviously his manservant had failed to wake him. Again.

He rolled onto his back, and just lay there staring at the canopy above his bed. Merlin had to be one of the worst manservants in the history of manservants. And yet... the boy had saved his life - was it just six months ago?- Merlin had tried to warn them that the goblet Bayard gifted him was poisoned. They wouldn't listen. He wouldn't listen. And so to keep him from drinking from it, his servant had willingly drank from a cup he believed was poisoned. He'd been right.

They're eyes had locked for a brief moment; he remembered being angry, ready to tear Merlin a new one. And then suddenly his servant was choking... dying. He'd never been so scared in all his at the time seventeen years, and that made no sense. He'd fought many battles, faced some pretty scary shit with out batting an eye. With Gaius's help he'd managed to find out what was used to poison the goblet, and the cure for it. Despite the danger and his fathers wishes, he'd gone after it. He risked his life to save his servants, and he wasn't even sure why. He had almost been eaten alive by giant spiders, but he got the stupid flower needed to keep Merlin alive.

Merlin suddenly burst into his chambers, with out knocking as usual. "Sire! Still in bed!?" He called loudly from the door. Arthur raised himself up on his elbows; blanket falling to his waist, and glared at Merlin in disbelief. Merlin bit his lip to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look on his lords face. Arthur opened his mouth, probably to yell and Merlin cut him off in hopes of avoiding it.

"I brought breakfast!" He offered, bowing slightly at the waist and holding out the tray with a sheepish smile his blue-green eyes sparkling. -He's got a cute smile- Arthur was distracted enough by the thought, that he forgot to yell. Merlin was already setting out his breakfast, his back to the bed. Arthur sighed loudly to show he was still annoyed and threw back the covers, surrendering his naked body to the chilly morning air.

Merlin bit his lip; the tips of his ears going red when he heard Arthur's feet hitting the floor. He knew the prince was naked behind him, and it took all his will power not to turn around and take a peek. He was careful to keep his back to the prince while he made his way behind the screen to deal with his morning absolutions. As soon as Arthur was behind the screen Merlin rushed to set out his clothes, hanging them over the privacy screen for the prince to reach.

While Arthur dressed for the day, Merlin began to collect all the dirty clothes strewn about the room. He was distracted today, more so then usual. The dragon's warning was ringing in his ears, and his magic was stirring restlessly beneath his skin. Arthur stepped out from behind the screen and sat down to his breakfast, giving a soft moan of delight as he dug in. While he ate his eyes followed his manservant around the room, he had placed all the dirty clothes by the door to be collected by the laundry servants and was sweeping now.

Merlin was being unusually quiet; His face was paler then usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. Arthur ate only half his omelette and poured himself a cup of juice. He watched his servant quietly for a while longer, his brow furrowed in concern. -Is he ill?- He found himself wondering Finally he had to brake the silence.

"Merlin." He said gruffly, startling the servant from his thoughts. "Sire?" he replied without pausing in his sweeping. "Sit down." The prince ordered out of the blue. Merlin stopped mid sweep and finally looked over at his prince. "What?" Arthur motioned impatiently at the chair on his left. "Sit down." He repeated slowly. Merlin shrugged, and after leaning the broom against the wardrobe sat gracefully in the chair.

Arthur slid the tray with his leftover breakfast over to him without a word. Merlin blinked at him rapidly, vary confused. "Arthur?" He tilted his head to the side and gave him a bewildered look. "I'm full, it's just going to get thrown out." Arthur offered as explanation, Merlin shrugged once more and dug into the last of the nearly cold omelette. He was starving, hadn't had time for breakfast.

Arthur watched him eat with narrowed blue eyes, the boy obviously hadn't eaten before coming to wake him. He idly found himself wondering how often that happened. When Merlin was done eating, Arthur slid the newly filled cup towards him. Merlin raised an eyebrow, and took the cup gratefully. "Since I haven't the time to train this morning-" He gave Merlin a pointed look, to which the servant grinned sheepishly "You can polish my armour, and muck out the stables this morning, after your done cleaning my chambers of course." Merlin simply nodded his head obviously biting back a sarcastic comment, and Arthur noticed with some satisfaction that there was some colour in the boys cheeks now.

* * *

A couple hours later, Merlin was on his way down to the kitchens with a tray full of dirty dishes. He was contemplating his lords incredibly strange behaviour from earlier, and nearly ran his friend Gwenivere; maidservant to the lady Morgana, right over. "Sorry!" Merlin cried out doing a little two-step dance backwards to keep from dropping the tray. " Good morning Merlin." Gwen smiled at him brightly, chuckling a little at her friends antics.

Gwen, on her way to the kitchens herself fell into step on his right. "How's Arthur this morning?" Merlin shrugged, his nose wrinkling slightly. "He's in a vary strange mood." And he went on to tell her what transpired earlier that morning. "Hm, weird. Morgana's in a foul mood herself" was Gwen's quiet reply, and suddenly Merlin noticed the sadness in his friends eyes. "Is something wrong? has she been mistreating you" He was quick to ask, she smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, of course not." she sighed loudly, "She hasn't been herself these last couple of weeks, hasn't been sleeping well. plagued by vivid nightmares. Even Gaius's sleeping drafts haven't been helping." Merlin frowned, Morgana had prophetic dreams, they'd started a little over a year ago. Only he and Gaius knew that her dreams were more then just nightmares, and for her own safety it had to stay that way, at least for now. "That's awful, I can see if Gaius has anything stronger for her if you'd like?" He offered.

They continued down the incredibly crowded hall, most everyone was awake now and heading to the mess hall in search their breakfasts. Servants rushed about every which way going about their daily chores and Knights streamed in and out of the Nobles wing. Gwen and Merlin were lost in their intense conversation and barely noticed the people swarming around them, so it was vary easy for their Knightly friend Gwaine to sneak up behind them.

Gwaine was one of Arthur's most loyal knights, though he'd only been one for a little over a year. He'd met Merlin and Arthur in a tavern of all places. Gwaine had been watching them since they entered the tavern; Arthur hadn't looked much like he belonged in the dirty bar but that wasn't what had caught Gwaine's attention, it was the alluring young man accompanying the blonde that drew his eyes. Merlin was breathtaking to him, even then with his dark hair and sparkling blue-green eyes, and a smile that lit up the room with it's brightness. They'd sat at a table, and the tavern's owner and only barmaid had taken their orders flirting with Merlin a little bit before she went to get their drinks.

A group of highwaymen barged in shortly after that, demanding money from the tavern owner. The Prince had been unable to stand by and watch them rough up the poor women and had picked a fight. Gwaine, having always loved a good fight couldn't help but join in when the brawl started. He'd been injured and they'd brought him back to Camelot, shortly after that he'd helped Merlin to thwart an assassination attempt on Arthur's life during a tournament. The prince had convinced his incredibly reluctant father to knight him on the spot. He'd become good friends with Arthur's servant, and had taken the knighthood at first only so he'd be allowed to stay near the alluring young man.

Gwaine spotted his friends as they passed by the knights mess hall, and he quickly crept up behind them. As soon as they paused in their intense conversation, he leaned forwards and cried out. "Boo!" loudly. Gwen gave a faint shriek of surprise, Merlin yelped and leapt a foot in the air nearly dropping the tray. "Gwaine!" He whined, dancing on the spot to keep the dishes from toppling off the tray. "Sorry, Merlin." Gwaine replied unrepentantly, and fell into step on the annoyed man's left.

The three friends chatted quietly as they walked the servants talking about their duties for the day, Gwaine often making sarcastic comments that made them all laugh. As they came up beside the kitchens they paused to say their goodbyes. Gwen rushed off to fetch her mistress' breakfast, leaving Gwaine and Merlin standing alone in the shadowed corner by the door. "Have dinner with me tonight!" the words suddenly burst from Gwaine's mouth without any input from his brain. Merlin blinked at him with wide innocent eyes, clearly confused. "Huh?"

-How can he be so oblivious?- Gwaine found himself wondering in exasperation, He'd been trying to court Merlin for months, and much to Gwen's amusement Merlin was totally oblivious to all types of flirtation. "Dinner, tonight. My treat?" Merlin shrugged and smiled brightly at the knight. "I'd love to but Arthur..."

"Can surely spare you for one night." Gwaine interrupted hopefully giving Merlin his best puppy dog eyes, he was not taking no for an answer not this time. "Okay, I'll ask." The smile that lit Gwaine's face was nearly blinding. "Great! see you later!" Gwaine said with a wave he practically skipped away, leaving a vary confused Merlin behind. "Wonder what that was about" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Merlin had just finished mucking out the stables, when he noticed it was nearly noon. -Damn it- Not only did he once again not have time to eat, but he was covered in a thin layer of dirt and unspeakable things and he certainly didn't have time to bathe. He glanced around, no one was looking at him. Deming it safe enough; Merlin stepped into a shadowed ally not far from the stables and muttered a quick cleansing spell. His eyes flashed gold and he felt a tingling sensation all over his body, like raindrops hitting his skin. He stepped back out of the shadows, the muck from the stables was gone from his clothes and skin.

For Arthur's lunch he made a thick chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and onions, slathered it in a creamy parmesan cheese sauce. A large bowel of fresh berries covered in a thick whipping cream served as dessert. The smells wafting from the tray made his mouth water as he made his way up to the prince's chambers. He paused as he came to the door, knocking loudly. "Sire?" He called loudly, waiting impatiently for the reply. He knew the prince was in there, he could _feel_ him with his magic. His magic reacted strongly to Arthur's presence, hummed happily in the back of his mind if Arthur was near, and if the prince was in danger it could usually be relied on to alert him by buzzing angrily in his veins.

Arthur was reading over some vary odd and disturbing reports from the contingent of knights he'd sent to patrol the border towns in the north during the winter. The reports he was reading made him uneasy, some of them were months old and had only just made it through the mountain passes. Every town on or near the northern border had been raided during the winter, some had even been destroyed. The thing that made him so uneasy was that the reports all claimed the attackers to be the same thing; Demonic wolves led by a hooded sorceress. Half of the knight's he'd sent out were dead, the other half were stretched thin trying to keep the people in the north safe.

Something vary bad was going on out there, he could feel it in his bones. A loud knocking at the door tore him from his dark thoughts, Merlin's voice called out to him from the other side of the door. -Now that's odd- He thought to himself. -He never knocks- He glanced out the window and judged it to be just after noon -And he's on time!- Arthur snickered softly, he had a feeling he knew why Merlin was suddenly on his best behaviour.

Gwaine; one of the knights that served in his personal guard, and also a good friend. Had been in giddy all day, unable to keep the grin off his face. That could really only mean one thing, he'd finally gotten Merlin's attention. Gwaine's desire to court Merlin was well known, at least to him and Leon; the other knight in his personal guard. Gwaine had never told them of his feelings for the young bubbly young man and still thought them unaware. Leon and he had teased him relentlessly about his good mood, making jokes about what could have brought it on. Until finally a laughing Gwaine had broken down and told them that he had dinner plans with a special someone, he never said who the special someone was, but they both knew it could only be one person.

If he was right, then Merlin was about to ask for the night off. He would of course give it to him. How could he not, after witnessing his Knights obvious excitement about the evening. He'd always found Gwaine's crush on his servant to be amusing, had been silently cheering Gwaine on for the last few months.-Then why am I so reluctant to let him go?- Sighing in annoyance at his confusing thoughts and feelings about his servant, he finally called out for Merlin to enter.

Merlin was accompanied by the delicious smell of chicken parmesan, and Arthur felt his stomach rumble it's appreciation. "Smells good." He said sliding the reports off to the side so Merlin could place the heavy looking tray down in front of him. Merlin removed the lid with a small smile, Arthur was practically drooling at the sight of his sandwich. "Wow, the kitchen sure went all out today" Arthur said digging in happily. Merlin's lips thinned slightly, he hadn't told Arthur that the kitchens no longer prepared his food unless it was at a feast, and even then Merlin hovered over the kitchen maids while they prepared the prince's plate.

Merlin began putting away the clean laundry that had been delivered while they were out, carefully checking for tares as he folded and hung each article of clothing. It was quiet in the chamber both men lost in their own thoughts. Merlin was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of getting time off. Arthur's thoughts had drifted back to the odd reports he'd just read. He'd made it halfway through his sandwich when he became aware of a faint gurgling sound coming from his servant. "Merlin" He called suddenly, startling his servant.

Merlin glared over his shoulder at him, he simply motioned to the tray in front of him. "Come eat." He ordered. Merlin's brow crinkled in confusion, this was the second time the prince had ordered him to eat. "I am not hungry" He protested, just then his stomach rumbled loudly giving lie to his words. Arthur simply raised one of his well trimmed brows, Merlin sighed and dragged a chair over to the desk. Arthur watched him closely until he started eating. The prince had left him half of the chicken sandwich. "We can share desert." Merlin had to look away from the intense blue eyes. -Why is he being so nice today?-

When he was done the sandwich, Arthur offered him a cream covered strawberry. Merlin blushed, the prince had the berry held between his thumb and finger and was holding it out, obviously intending to hand feed it to his servant. After hesitating for another second he leaned forwards and took the berry from his lords fingers daintily. Moaning softly at the taste, his eyes slid shut briefly as he leaned back into his chair. Arthur's breath caught in his throat, and his pants were suddenly to tight, that had to have been the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed.

Merlin, completely oblivious to Arthur's sudden discomfort reached out and helped himself to some more of the delicious fruit, licking the cream from it . Arthur leaned back and simply watched his servant eat, it was a decidedly arousing thing to witness. -Well that explains a lot- He was thinking to himself when he suddenly noticed the concerned gaze his servant was sending his way. "Sire, you look flushed... are you well?" Merlin questioned, tilting his head to the side in a way that Arthur suddenly found vary appealing. His throat suddenly dry he reached for the jug of cider Merlin had brought with the meal and started pouring himself a cup "I'm fine," His voice came out hoarser then he was expecting, and he had to take large gulp from of cider before being able to speak again.

"Just fine" He said again with a forced smile, Merlin was biting his lip nervously obviously about to ask the question the prince was suddenly dreading. "Sire...?" Arthur bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting 'get on with it!' at his stuttering servant. "I was, wondering, hoping really... I mean... it's just..." He trailed off, his cheeks red. He hated asking for time off, and Arthur hated giving it to him, the prince could barely function with out him there.

"Spit it out, Merlin" Arthur finally said with a weary sigh. "Can I have the evening off?" Merlin blurted suddenly, looking at his lap rather then his lords face. "Gwaine's asked me to dine with him, and I usually say no when he asks... but he's been asking for weeks, and and today I said yes..." He trailed off, he could feel Arthur's beautiful blue eyes on his face. "I don't see why not." Arthur said after a few tense moments of silence, he'd had to force the words past the sudden lump in his throat. "I have an important matter to bring to the counsel's attention tonight so I'll spend most of the evening with father, I'm sure his servant's will be able to take care of anything I might need while your gone."

The smile Merlin flashed him was nearly blinding in its beauty, and he suddenly felt better about saying yes. "You may as well have the rest of the day off then" Arthur said. "to prepare for your date!" He added playfully, Merlin blushed at his teasing. "Date?" Merlin turned the word into a question and Arthur had to laugh, apparently Merlin really was that oblivious. "You must be joking." Merlin said shaking his head in bemusement. "Must I?" Arthur shot back, still chuckling he waved Merlin away. "Go, enjoy your afternoon off."

* * *

**A/N: I have to stop here, or it'll just drag on forever! so pretty please read and review let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I just wanted to say thank you to my lovely followers Nawnana and LadyoftheCity, and to my reviewer/follower Loulou2a thanks for sticking with me. **

**Um, nothing really important to say, other than... Gwen and Elyan's father was killed exactly the way he was in season one... Oh and Nimueh isn't dead has in fact not even shown up in their lives yet. ****Err... I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, If I did... Merlin and Arthur would have been lovers rather than just friends... and Morgana and Mordred wouldn't have turned evil well maybe they would have, but only cause they're so good at being bad lol.**

**P.S I went back and changed one of the paragraphs in the first chapter, just something about Morgana.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A first for everything**

Merlin decided that since he had the entire after noon to himself he might as well take a nap, and with that thought in mind he made his way to the chambers he shared with Gaius. He called out his mentor's name as he opened the door, shrugging when he saw that Gaius wasn't there. It didn't surprise him to much, there was an unusual illness spreading in the lower town it had yet to prove fatal, but the symptoms were painfully sever and the physician was working night and day to find a cure. So far none had been forth coming.

The chambers were a mess, handwritten medical and scientific papers were strewn across Gaius's work station, books on various diseases and they're symptoms and the different forms they can take covered nearly every other available surface. So obviously Gaius was still looking, or perhaps had found the cure and that's why he wasn't home. Merlin doubted it was the later, Gaius would have informed him if he had. He sighed deciding to forgo his nap for the moment and began to tidy up. He organized the papers into neat piles one for medical information and the other for scientific, the books he stacked neatly on the dining table carefully marking the pages of the books that had been open.

Once all that was done he swept and washed the floors, cleaned the leech tanks and washed their dirty clothes in the washtub. By the time he finished a nap was no longer an option, he still had to bathe and find something nice to wear. On his way to his chambers earlier he'd run into Gwen and told her of his dinner plans, she'd smiled and asked him. "You do realize he intends to seduce you right?" Merlin had denied it hotly, much to his friends amusement. -Is it really a date? What if it is? Do I want it to be?-

He hadn't been on a date in years, in fact he was pretty certain he'd never been on one at all. He'd had lovers of course, before he came to Camelot he'd been romantically involved with his best friend Will. They had become lovers when they were fourteen, that had ended with his departure for Camelot a year and a half later. Will had died two years past, He willingly and knowingly gave his life for Arthur. Merlin still wasn't sure why he'd done it, his lover had hated royalty. Will had died in his arms, it broke his heart for the first time. Last year he'd freed a druid girl from a merchants cage, and they became fast friends and soon He fell in love with her. He hid her in the catacombs and spent nearly every evening there with her.

She had been hiding a secrete from him though; She had been cursed to turn into a magical beast every night and she killed the merchant who'd captured her and some of the guards. He found out to late to save her, while she was the beast Arthur mortally wounded her. She to had died in his arms, and that was the second time his heart shattered. Neither of those relationships had been particularly conductive to going on 'dates' though. -But Gwaine doesn't like me like '_that.'_ Does he?- he found himself wondering.

Merlin walked up the short steps to his small room distractedly, he was going over every conversation every encounter he'd ever had with Gwaine. He paced his room for a few minutes. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that, yes Gwaine liked him like '_that' _ and he was a complete idiot to have not noticed. "Oh boy..." He muttered sitting heavily on his bed. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned at his own idiocy. "How could I have been so blind?" He was furious with himself for not paying more attention.

Gwaine was a good friend, a kind hearted and loyal man. He was also drop dead gorgeous and rumored to be a very skilled lover, if maidservants and stable boys were to be believed. It was well known that Gwaine had had many flings since he'd arrived in Camelot, that didn't bother Merlin, He was a lover of all things sensual his Gwaine. Besides how could he even begin to be upset about it when he was the one who hadn't given Gwaine any sign his feelings were returned. Hell, he wasn't even sure he did feel for Gwaine in that way.

* * *

On the other side of the palace Gwen had just entered her lady's chambers, the Lady was supposed to be napping. Instead, Morgana was sitting at her dressing table, her silver brush lay on the table in front of her. Staring into space her pale face was framed by her tangled dark hair and her blue eyes had a haunted look to them. "My lady?" She called softly trying not to startle the obviously shaken young women. Despite her best efforts Morgana still jumped slightly, a hand fluttering to her chest briefly. "Oh, Hello Gwen." Morgana sighed giving her maidservant a weak smile.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Milady" Gwen said coming over to kneel at her side, she took Morgana's trembling hands in her own "Another nightmare." Though it wasn't really a question Morgana nodded anyways. "Yes." Her voice shook but only slightly, Gwen's steady and caring presence was quickly chasing away her fears. They sat for a few minutes just holding hands in comfortable silence, Morgana taking comfort in the simple gesture. "Here, let me brush your hair for you." Gwen said getting to her feet.

Morgana smiled at her maid and gave her the silver brush obligingly. She watched Gwen in the mirror while the pretty servant gently brushed the tangles from her hair, there was an amused twinkle in her eye and a faint smile on her lips. Her curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask "What's got you so happy and amused?" Gwen smiled. "Merlin." was her only reply. Morgana raised her eyebrows expectantly, and Gwen paused midway through a brush stroke and met her eyes in the mirror and decided that Morgana would undoubtedly be cheered by the news of Merlin's date.

"He's got a date!" Morgana's whole face brightened. "Really?!" Merlin was her friend, and he deserved some happiness in his life, deserved to have more in his life then running around after Arthur anyways. When Merlin had first arrived in Camelot, both she and Gwen had developed a crush on him. Gwen had soon grown out of it coming to view Merlin more like a sibling then anything else. She to had eventually grown out of her crush, it was rather obvious to her that he wasn't particularly interested in the opposite sex.

In the nearly three and a half years since he'd come to Camelot, Merlin hadn't shown a romantic interest in anyone. She knew of course that he and his friend Will had been lovers before he left Ealdor. She and Gwen had discovered this truth when they'd gone with Merlin and Arthur to try and rescue his village from out-laws. They'd succeeded but at the cost of Will's life. He'd thrown himself in the path of an arrow to save Arthur's life. It was rather clear to all of them that Merlin had loved the man, his death had sent him into a state of depression for months.

"Really! though he's in denial about it being a date." Gwen chuckled as she finished brushing her Lady's beautiful raven locks. "Oh?" Morgana turned to face her maid and Gwen was pleased to see that some color was returning the woman's cheeks. "Gwaine asked him to dinner this morning." Gwen explained, that was enough of an explanation for the Kings ward. She started giggling helplessly. "He still hasn't clued in?!" Gwaine's feelings for Merlin was the worst kept secrete in the whole city, never mind the palace.

Gwen began to giggle herself, she and Morgana found great amusement in how innocent and oblivious the handsome young man could be. "I don't think so. I don't think he's ever been on a date.." Suddenly Morgana's blues eyes developed a mischievous twinkle. "Lets go help him get ready!" She hopped up from the dressing table a wide grin on her face grabbing Gwen's hand she dragged the girl with her.

* * *

They found Merlin, standing in nothing but a towel in the center of his room clothes piled up in a semi-circle around him. His damp hair was sticking up in every which direction, as if he'd been pulling it in frustration. He was so pre-occupied that he didn't even hear the door to his room creak open. They silently admired his surprisingly toned body for a few moments. Both thinking -Can't hurt to look.-

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to notice them, Gwen cleared her throat loudly. Merlin jumped about a foot in the air and nearly lost his towel. He spun around to face them, "Can't you knock!" He cried indignantly, clutching the towel at his waist tightly. His could feel a blush creeping up his neck. "Nope!" Morgana said cheerfully and walked over to the pile of clothes. He wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at her.

"What are you _doing_ anyways?" Gwen asked from her spot by the door, Morgana was already digging through Merlin's clothes. He felt his cheeks heat even more as he admitted. "Can't decide what to wear to dinner." He avoided her eyes as he spoke, a knowing smile appeared on Gwen's face. "So, you finally got a clue then?" She giggled. "Oh shut up Gwen!" He grumbled with a pout."Gwen, come and help me." Morgana motioned for Gwen to sit beside her on the floor. "What are you two up to?" Merlin asked suspiciously. "Helping you get ready of course" Morgana replied in a tone that said it should have been obvious. A few minutes later the girls had gone through and discarded all of Merlin's clothes as inappropriate for a date. "Well I can't go naked!" He snapped.

"And why not?" Elyan said from the doorway. "I'm sure Gwaine would love it!" He teased. Merlin threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "How do _you_ know about this~" he whined. Elyan was one of his vary best friends, he also happened to be Gwen's older brother. He'd come to Camelot shortly after their father Thom was executed to take Gwenivere away, when Gwen had refused to leave Camelot he had decided to stay with her. Sir Leon had hired him as his manservant, not that he needed one. Elyan was a trained swordsmen and Leon hired him for that reason alone, well that and they'd been friends since they were children.

Elyan chuckled at the expression on Merlin's face. "Well I do spend most of my time with the Knights." He said with a chuckle. "What has that got to do with it!" Merlin exclaimed as Gwen slipped past her brother to leave the room -Where is she going?- He thought briefly, but was distracted by Elyan's answer. "I couldn't help but notice how ridiculously happy Gwaine's been all damn day." Merlin smiled a little, then frowned again. "But how'd you know it had something to do with me?"

Elyan rolled his eyes while Morgana snickered, she'd moved from her spot on the floor to sit on his bed. "Merlin, not everyone is as totally clueless as you." She said with an innocent smile. "So why are you here?" Merlin found himself asking, as Gwen sauntered back in a large cloth bag under one arm. "Well, I came to see if you needed help getting ready." He chuckled a bit and motioned to the girls. "But I see I was beaten to the punch." Merlin turned to regard the women and gulped audibly at their expressions.

"Here." Gwen held out the bag. "I made these for you, I was going to wait until Christmas..." She trailed off and motioned for him to look inside the bag. So he did. Inside the bag were a pair of black breeches that laced up in the front, a dark purple tunic with a thin black leather belt. And a dark brown deerskin jacket topped off the outfit. All the clothes were made of the finest material he'd ever seen. "How did you.. the cloth for these must have cost you a fortune." he breathed in awe, holding the deerskin jacket to his face and rubbing his cheek against it.

"Nah, Elyan and I pitched in to!" Morgana said with a big smile. "Just like for the tub last year." Elyan added. Merlin smiled, he was talking about the huge two-person tub they'd bought him for his birthday last year. They got it for him because he was always complaining about how cramped the little tub he and Gaius used to have to use. "You guys are the best." He said, eyes watering a little.

"We know!" They chorused together and then burst into laughter at the look Merlin gave them. "Oh shut up, You two!" He pointed to the girls. "Out for a moment or two if you please." The girls grinned "Aw, and we were so looking forwards to watching you dress!" Morgana teased as she and Gwen left. Once they were alone Elyan helped Merlin into his new clothes. "Leon says Arthur's been acting strange this afternoon." He said softly, in case the girls were ease dropping.

"Oh?" Merlin replied distractedly, he was checking himself out in the mirror. -Damn my ass looks good in these pants- he thought absently. "How so?" He prompted when Elyan didn't say anything else. "Just he seemed... Oh I don't know... out of it, during the afternoon training. Nearly got his head taken off by one of the new recruits." He had Merlin's full attention now, though he knew his friend was exaggerating a bit. If Arthur had been in any danger of losing his head Merlin's magic would have alerted him that the prince was in trouble.

"That is odd..." He frowned, thinking of the dragon's warning. -Maybe I shouldn't leave him alone tonight- He found himself thinking, he shook the thought away quickly though. -I deserve this.- He told himself, besides his magic would alert him if Arthur was in any danger immediate or otherwise. "So you don't know what's got his knickers in a twist then?" Elyan sighed. "Leon was hoping you'd be able to tell us." Merlin shrugged apologetically. "He was fine at lunch, though he did give me the afternoon _and _the night off."

* * *

-I have _feelings_ for Merlin- The minute Merlin's footsteps faded down the hall Arthur allowed his head to drop into his hands and he let out a loud dismayed groan. He felt like a complete idiot, a total fool for not realizing his feelings sooner, though he'd never been attracted to a man before so perhaps he could be forgiven for not realizing it right away. -To late to do anything about it now- He let his head fall to the desk with a loud thump.

Not that he was sure exactly what he'd have done if Merlin _wasn't_ about to go on a date with one of his best and most loyal friends. "Damn it." He bounced his head off the table again in frustration, he couldn't get the image of Merlin's plump pink lips closing around the strawberry out of his head. Deciding he needed a distraction he stood from his desk stretched his arms over his head, his spine giving a satisfying crack as he did so.

There was only a few people on the training field when he got there, Sir Leon and his manservant Elyan were sparing in the center of field, a few first year knights stood together on the sidelines watching the graceful battle. Arthur joined the first years in watching the match. Sir Leon was one of the most skilled Knights in all of Camelot, that being said Elyan was holding his own rather well considering.

Leon sidestepped a downwards strike, spinning on his heel gracefully he brought his sword around in a wide swing, the clang of metal on metal rang out and his eyes widened in surprise. Elyan had just managed to bring his sword up in time to block the blow. He smirked at Leon, and with a tricky twist of his wrist, he sent Leon's sword flying. He leveled his sword at Leon's chest. "Do you yield...Milord?" Elyan purred at his friend. -He's good..- Arthur thought, impressed by the sheer skill this servant seemed to have.

The young'uns began to clap enthusiastically, they got their asses handed to them regularly enough by Sir Leon that seeing him defeated was a joyful and nearly miraculous thing to witness. Arthur joined in the applause, and not for the first time found himself wishing that the first code of Camelot didn't exist. All of his men were skilled fighters, because they were trained to be. But they were all young men, boys really and vary few had the natural talent or had developed the warriors instincts they would need if a true war were to ever broke out.

That's not to say they wouldn't be able to hold their own in any given battle, but only if he or Sir Leon were there to command them. They followed orders well, but given a situation in which both commanders were injured or dead... Well Arthur could only pray such a thing never happened. Gwaine arrived not long after, it was time for the afternoon training.

Arthur was supposed to lead this training session, and he did so absently his mind quite obviously on other things.. The young'uns may not have noticed, but those who knew him couldn't help but see it. Arthur had set the men to mock sparing, and was walking up and down the rows, correcting a boy's footing here, the grip of a sword there. Leon and Gwaine also walked the lines, offering advise and the occasional teasing comment.

All three men were thinking the same thing, these knights these defenders of Camelot were just _boys._ Arthur couldn't help but think of the reports he'd been reading earlier, and the feeling he had that the kingdom was in great danger. All his more experienced Knights were already in the north, and most of them were dead. He looked up and caught Gwaine watching him with concerned brown eyes, the image of Merlin and the strawberry flashed behind his eyes making him scowl.

Gwaine raised a brow at him quizzically and Arthur just shook his head sheepishly and grinned, silently apologizing. Gwaine rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his prince, something only he or Merlin could or would ever dare to do. After the sparing, Arthur separated the young men into three groups of six and they stood around chatting while they waited for their next orders. "Alright, Men." Arthur's commanding voice cut through the chatter of voices with ease.

He waited for only a moment, until it was utterly silent and then, "There's three groups of you," He smirked faintly at his friends, they were standing off to the side with small smiles of their own. "And three of us." Arthur waited while the boys muttered and whispered to themselves, they didn't want to believe the Prince was hinting at what they thought. Surely a single knight fully trained or not was no match for six men together.

"That's right gentlemen! Each of us will take on six of you!" And so saying he motioned for Gwaine and Leon to join him at the front, he allowed them to choose which group they'd take and the melees began. They ranged for the rest of the afternoon. The three warriors had to give the boys their due, they were stubborn and relentless refusing to admit defeat. It had gone from groups of six against one, to all eighteen boys against the three of them.

Arthur was still distracted though, his thoughts partly on the trouble he felt coming and partly on his inconvenient feelings for his manservant. So it was no wonder really when Torin; one of the newer trainees, managed to slip past his guard bringing the tip of his sword to the prince's throat. "Yield, Sire." While boy's voice shook slightly, his hand did not. The field had fallen oddly silent, the boys had frozen in place wide fearful eyes on the pair in the center of the field. Arthur scowled for a moment, he could see the young man fighting his instinct to give in to his prince but still he kept the sword at his throat, and repeated the demand.

Gwaine and Leon watched them with concern, neither were sure how Arthur would take defeat. Suddenly the Prince grinned sheepishly and dropped his sword. "I yield!" He called loud enough the everyone to hear, the young knight immediately lowered his sword and bowed low. "rise, you did well Torin." Arthur said patting him on the shoulder. "But I think it's time to call it a day. Hey lads?" A chorus of agreement sounded from his men and they all went their separate ways for the night.

All except for Leon and Gwaine had wondered off, they came up to flank him on either side. They said nothing but he knew they were wondering exactly how Torin had managed to catch him unawares like that. "Don't ask." He said in his most commanding voice, Leon sighed and motioned for Elyan to join them. He'd been leaning against the low stone wall the separated the training fields from the courtyard watching them intently.

The dark-skinned man trotted over, bringing three flasks filled with water. "Milord, Sire." He offered them each a flask, Gwaine reached for the third and Elyan danced out of reach with a playful wink. Gwaine debated for a moment and then leapt at the agile young man, just catching him around the waist. Both men hit the ground with a thud, laughing they wrestled for the flask. Leon and Arthur backed well out of the way and watched the contest of wills with amusement.

Finally Gwaine rolled them until he was straddling the fit young man, holding Elyan's arms down with his knees he snatched the flask from him triumphantly and took a swig. Elyan bucked his hips hard knocking Gwaine off balance making him tumble to the side, and jumped to his feet, still chuckling. "Hey, Gwaine..." Arthur said in a teasing tone, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Merlin?" If anyone noticed the slight downwards curve of his lips when he said it, they said nothing.

Gwaine leapt to his feet, slamming back the water he tossed the flask back to Elyan before running off in the direction of his chambers. He stopped halfway there and spun around to yell, "How'd you know it was Merlin?!" Leon and Arthur each made a face. "Your such an idiot..." They said at the same time. With a shrug Gwaine trotted off again. "I Suppose that means you gave him the night off then." Leon was quick to ask. "Yeah." Arthur muttered. Both Leon and Elyan couldn't help but notice the prince didn't look pleased about it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, stopping here because it feels right lol. Please read and Review. My plot bunnies may starve it you don't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The most trusted**

Merlin waited nervously on the steps leading to the courtyard, the sun was just setting and Gwaine hadn't showed up yet. -Maybe he's not coming- Merlin thought disappointedly, then he heard someone calling his name. "Merlin!" Gwaine's voice echoed in the empty courtyard startling him. "Gwaine!" He cried, the relief in his voice obvious as he trotted down the steps to meet him. Gwaine stood at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth slightly open in awe of his friends new outfit. "I thought you weren't coming!" He teased his speechless friend.

The words did they're job and snapped Gwaine out of his daze, "I'd never stand you up like that." He vowed, then smiled and took Merlin's hand in his. "You look amazing by the way, Who's your stylist?" He teased, leading Merlin into the lower town heading towards the pricier part of town. "You don't look half bad yourself," Merlin replied with a wink, Gwaine looked better then good in his finest knightly clothes. "Gwen made my clothes," He answered the question absently, looking around. "Gwaine..?"

"Hm?" Gwaine hummed absently, he was trying to decide between two of his favorite restaurants, The Squire and the Dragon's Den. "Where are we going? I can't afford anything in this part of town..." He trailed off as Gwaine's warm brown eyes came to rest on his face, and his cheeks heated. "You won't be paying for anything Merlin." He said seriously, his decision made he led them towards the more expensive of the two restaurants. Merlin gapped at the fancy sign proclaiming the place to be the 'Dragon's Den.'

"Gwaine... This is the most famous eatery in all of Camelot..." He breathed, tugging Gwaine's hand until he stopped walking. "Your point?" The knight asked his brow raised. "I'm a _servant_!" Merlin exclaimed, "You can't take me here!" Gwaine just rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around his waist casually. "Bullshit." He proclaimed, leading Merlin into the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately at a table made private by beaded curtains hanging from the ceiling.

The Dragon's Den catered mostly to nobles and royalty, it being a favored spot for romantic rendezvous and important business meetings. It was famous for it's fine dinning and the privacy it affords both couples and business associates. Merlin admired the beautifully decorated restaurant with awe-filled eyes. He'd never been in so fine a place before, Gwaine certainly knew how to treat a person.

They chatted quietly about everything they could think of, from the weather to the state of the kingdom. Gwaine teased him until he talked about his home village, and his mother. He even managed to get the story about how he and Will became lovers, after a few cups of wine. He asked Gwaine about his family, and what life was like raised as a noblemen, they paused in their conversation only to eat their delicious steak dinners.

It was during desert; Strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce, that things got a little out of hand. Merlin had a glow about him from the wine, and was completely oblivious to the effect his nearly sinful way of eating the chocolate covered fruit had on the Knight. Gwaine's eyes were riveted to the way Merlin's lips slid over the plump berries, sucking the chocolate off before biting into the juicy fruit with his sharp white teeth, moaning happily as he swallowed the delicious treat.

Gwaine's tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "Merlin~" His groaned huskily a warning in his tone. Merlin glanced up with wide innocent eyes, noting the suddenly vary intense desire that filled his companion's eyes. "Gwaine?" He replied innocently, his tongue darting out to lick away the chocolate the covered his finger tips. A strangled sound escaped Gwaine's lips and he reached over the table, half dragging Merlin across it for a passion filled kiss.

* * *

Arthur ate dinner with his father and Lady Morgana for company, despite the dark circles under her eyes she seemed to be in good spirits. "So Arthur, how fares the younger knights training?" His father asked after and uncommonly long silence. "Oh, they're doing well for ones so young." He replied and then sensing his opening, said. "Father.." He put just the right amount of respect and hesitation in his voice to spike Uthar's curiosity, Morgana had to hide a smile behind her napkin at the ploy. "there is something vary wrong going on in the north." He said firmly.

His father said nothing, simply raised a brow and motioned for him to continue. "I've finally received the winters reports from across the mountains... Father, they all say the same thing, half of our men in the north are dead, the other half struggle to defend as many of the border towns as possible. " Uthar held up a hand to halt his speech. "I know son, I've received similar reports just last night a messenger rode into the city, he came from Lord Wintry's estate." Arthur's eyes slid shut, somehow he knew what was coming next, T

Morgana reached across the table and grabbed his hand for comfort, apparently she could sense bad news coming as well. "They're all dead, his entire family has been wiped out aside from his youngest, the messenger was sent to warn us of impending invasion, the Saxon's are invading our borders with the help of a sorceress and her demonic hounds" Uthar suddenly looked his forty odd years. "The fighting never stops..." Morgana slipped her free hand into Uthar's, giving him what comfort she could, the lord Wintery had been a good friend of the king, his youngest son, Torin was here training for his Knighthood... he would have to be told of his family's deaths.

"Oh Torin..." Arthur groaned, the duty of telling the boy of his losses would fall to him of course. "Arthur, I have a mission for you, the council must not know of it..." Uthar trailed off and met Morgana's then Arthur's eyes seriously. "I brought the reports to their attention last night, and they've decided we can't afford to send any more men to out there, but we _need_ to know what's happening out there." Morgana was shaking her head. "Surely you can't afford to send Arthur! Who will lead the men into battle if the Saxons reach our gates?"

Arthur knew that though her reasoning was sound, Morgana simply didn't want him to go because she was frightened he'd never come back. He felt her nightmares were to blame for her fears. "I would lead them, and he won't be going alone." Uthar said soothingly, he to understood it was more fear for Arthur then the safety of the city that drove her to speak. "You must bring only your most trusted people, Arthur. You and your people must be out of the city by morning." -Let me go with him!- She knew better then to speak her thoughts out loud, Uthar would never allow it, even if Arthur would.

"Yes father," Arthur replied absently, his mind already on the journey ahead. "Eat, Arthur." Morgana said giving his hand a shake before going back to her own meal, Arthur smiled at her briefly and started picking at his food. Uthar finished his meal first and bid them good night, he never said goodbye to his son afraid that doing so would jinx them into never seeing each other again. Morgana finished her meal shortly after the king, but stayed to make sure Arthur ate ever bite. "Goodnight." She said rising from the table, she came around to his side, and leaning down to give him a hug. "Be safe, brother of my heart" She'd said goodbye with those words ever since they were children, Always.

* * *

After ravaging Merlin's lips with his own Gwaine had leapt back from the table muttering apologies and fled, saying something about paying. -Gwaine kissed me...- The thought just kept playing over and over in his head. -He kissed me... and I liked it.- It hadn't been mind blowing or anything, but it was exciting, passion filled and had left him rather breathless. A satisfied smile slowly spread across his face, Gwaine was an amazing kisser, just as the rumours said. -Wonder if _all _the rumours are true.- Merlin blushed at the turn his thoughts had taken.

When Gwaine didn't come back Merlin rose from the table gracefully and went looking for him, he found the other man leaning against the wall just outside the front doors. Gwaine had his head bowed, long hair hiding his face from view. "Merlin..." He said with out looking up. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to jump on you like that..." Merlin came to stand in front of him, tilting his head up so he could look into worried brown eyes. Then with a faint smile, brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Gwaine's arms slipped around his waist pulling him close as they kissed.

Eventually they had to come up for air, Gwaine was the one left breathless this time blinking at his young friend in surprise. "I didn't mind." Merlin teased, slipping from the knights arms and taking his hand. "Would you like to walk along the wall?" Merlin asked, already pulling Gwaine towards the nearest stair that would take them up on the walls. Gwaine, still rather speechless simply followed his lead. Eventually Gwaine's brain managed to catch up with him and he started a conversation about the knights-in-training. They walked and talked, holding hands for another hour or so before saying heading back to the castle.

As they came to the steps leading into the castle Gwaine tugged Merlin to a stop, spinning him around for a gentle kiss. "Can we do this again?" He asked, so obviously nervous that Merlin had to smile. "Walk me to my door?" Merlin shot back with out answering his question, Gwaine chuckled at the diversion. "'Course" He said obligingly. It took them longer then it should have to reach the chambers Merlin shared with Gaius, them having stopped to kiss in nearly every shadowed enclave on the way.

Once they reached to door to his chambers Merlin turned to lean against the wall beside it, pulling Gwaine in for another heated kissing session that left them both panting for breath, with pants that were suddenly to tight. "Goodnight Gwaine." Merlin purred pecking him on the lips one last time before slipping into the chambers. Gwaine was left standing in the hall, breathless and highly aroused. "Cock-tease!" He chuckled turning to leave, he nearly skipped to his own room.

Merlin snuck past a softly snoring Gaius, he was glad to see the old man was home and resting. He paused at the table, there was a letter addressed to him sitting on a silver tray, it was from his mother, a note from Gaius sat beside it. The note said simply 'I found it.' Merlin smiled, the physician had found a cure for the illness that was running rampant in the city. Good. He took his letter and headed up to his room. Crawling into bed without getting undressed, he opened the letter from his mother and smiled at the love he could feel pouring from every word. It was a short letter, asking after Gaius and the girls, and telling him the gossip of Ealdor. He read it over a few times, then placed it on his bedside table. He was asleep seconds later.

* * *

Before he'd even finished eating Arthur knew who he would take with him on this journey. There was Merlin of course, his manservant was with him always, his two best and most trusted knights. Gwaine and Sir Leon, and Elyan he knew the young man had talent with a sword, and was trustworthy being completely loyal to Sir Leon and Sir Leon alone. So after saying goodbye to Morgana, who seemed less upset then he'd been expecting about his leaving, he had only one thing on his mind. How to tell a fifteen year old boy his entire family had been wiped out.

He found young Torin in stables, taking care of the horse he'd brought from home. "Torin, I have some bad news." Arthur stated bluntly, he came to stand at his favorite pupil's side. Putting a hand on Torin's shoulder, he explained in a low voice, so the stable-hands wouldn't overhear, everything he knew involving the demise of the young mans family. A loud keening cry spilled from Torin's lips and his legs seemed to collapse underneath him and he fell to his knees in straw, and stayed there sobbing and moaning incoherently.

Arthur felt the sting of unshed tears in his eyes as he knelt the heartbroken boy's side. "I'm so sorry..." He said quietly wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, and pulling him into his lap. Torin buried his face in the prince's shirt and cried giving low keening moans of despair occasionally, Arthur just held him tightly rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering, "I've got you Torin, it's okay." Eventually Torin's sobs faded to gasps and hiccups, and his slid shut. Arthur looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms and silently swore to avenge him and his family.

The boy weighed less then his armour and he carried him from the stables with ease, ignoring peoples stares as he brought the young'un to his room. A young kitchen maid who'd been heading out the front doors frowned when she saw Torin in his arms, and without a word turned to follow the prince. When they reached the knights hall and his brow began to furrow because he didn't know which room Torin was in the girl slipped in front of him and led him to the third door on the right. After carefully placing the boy on the small bed, he gently removed his boots then, after explaining what happened to the girl; who turned out to be Torin's best friend Alicia, left him in the her capable hands.

From there he made his way to Leon's chambers, both he and Gwaine had chambers in same wing as his. He knocked on the door loudly, the call to enter came seconds later and he barged in. Sir Leon and Elyan were sitting at the small two person table in the center of the room, having obviously just finished eating. "Sire!" Elyan leapt to his feet and gave sloppy bow, his cheeks a shade darker then usual. "Elyan I'm glad your here, saves me the trip to your house." He explained the happenings in the north and his secrete quest to rectify them. "Elyan, you don't have to come..." The dark-skinned man scoffed at him. _"My_ Leon is going, then so am I, sire." Arthur didn't notice the emphasis on the word 'my' but Leon did and his lips curved into a faint smile.

Soon after that Arthur left them to prepare and went and knocked on Gwaine's door, when he received no answer his lips pulled into a frown, it was already close to midnight surely he wasn't still out with Merlin. He opened the door and peeked in, finding the chamber empty he sighed deeply, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Deciding to check and see if Merlin was home yet he made his way to the Physician's chambers, freezing as he came around the corner at the end of the hall leading to Merlin and Gaius's rooms.

There were both Gwaine _and _Merlin, just outside Gaius's chambers locked in a heated embrace, suddenly finding it hard to breathe around the pain in his chest, Arthur ducked back around the corner. A few minutes later he heard whispered conversation and laughter and the soft thud of a door closing, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, then peeked around the corner, Gwaine was heading his way with a big goofy smile on his face, he'd yet to notice the prince. Arthur stepped out around the corner, plastering a strained smile on his face he called out to the knight.

"Gwaine, Just the man I was looking for." He said falling into step with the knight, he quietly explained the situation. They reached Gwaine's rooms and went their separate ways, Gwaine to prepare for the journey and Arthur back to collect Merlin. He didn't knock on the door, knowing that Gaius was likely sleeping, he simply opened the door and crept across the room towards Merlin's room. He froze when Gaius snorted in his sleep and rolled over, then continued on his way. Coming up to Merlin's door he hesitated, the image of Merlin and Gwaine's earlier embrace flashed before his eyes, making his heart clench and his stomach roll painfully.

* * *

A noise in the other room startled Merlin awake, -What...- he thought sitting up groggily, listening for the sound that woke him hearing nothing but silence he sighed settling back into his bed, finding he couldn't get comfortable with his twisted clothing on he rolled out of bed, landing on his feet with a quiet thud. He shucked both his jacket and shirt, hanging them in the wardrobe carefully. He had just slipped out of his breeches, leaving him in nothing but his short-pants when he heard the door to his room creak open.

His magic flared in the back of his mind and he knew with out turning that it was Arthur sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. -Odd, I should have known the moment he stepped into the front room- _"Merlin."_ The way the prince said his name was oddly strained, and distracted him from his thoughts"Sire?" He turned to face his prince, brow quirked curiously. Arthur stood frozen just inside the door his blue eyes wide and filled with unreadable emotion, mouth hanging open slightly. "Arthur?" He prompted after a prolonged silence.

Arthur blinked rapidly then averted his eyes, a blush creeping up his neck. "Right, Merlin I need you to pack at least two weeks of provisions, and collect five horses from the stables." Merlin sighed and turned to his wardrobe, pulling out clean clothes. "Yes, Sire" He said, stifling a yawn with one hand and pulling out his favorite blue shirt with the other. Arthur blinked at his back in surprise, Merlin never did what he told, at least not without countless questions first. Shaking his head in bemusement he turned to leave.

"Arthur." Merlin's voice stopped him at the door, he cocked his head to indicate he was listening but didn't turn. "Where are we going?" -One question- Arthur thought with a small smile. -I suppose I can handle one- "The Northern borders" He replied, ducking out the door before Merlin could say anything else and quietly making his way past the sleeping Gaius. He made it to the door leading to the hall before Merlin caught up with him, a small pack over his shoulder and he vaguely wondered how Merlin managed to pack so quickly.

They stepped into the hall, and in the light of the torches Arthur noticed something he hadn't in the dark of Merlin's room, dark circles lay beneath Merlin's eyes. His lips drew into a slight frown of concern, but there was nothing he could do about it now. They had to go, and they had to do it now while everyone else was sleeping or to drunk to notice their passing. "Should I pack your bag as well sire?" Merlin asked as they made their way towards the palace proper. "No, I'll deal with that, just get us enough provisions for four grown men... and you." He teased, bumping Merlin with his shoulder, Merlin jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "So funny sire," He said dryly.

They went their separate ways when they reached an intersecting hall, Arthur went straight and Merlin took the left, heading towards the kitchens. Merlin snuck around the castle with ease, collecting everything they would need for a long journey, storing the heavier things in the empty stables. Finally satisfied they had most of what they would need Merlin prepared the horses, wrapping their hooves in cloth to muffle the sound of their footsteps before leading them into the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright! Lots of Followers and Favorites, a few loyal reviews. I love it! Okay so I now do requests for one-shots or short ficlets any pairing request for Merlin or Sherlock. OK OKAY! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Journey begins, and illness strikes**

Merlin snuck the horses, with all the provisions and blankets they could carry, out the hidden messengers gate in the lower town. He only had to use his magic to distract two patrols, then he was safely outside the castle walls. Arthur had told him to meet him and the others at the great willow by the fresh water pond just inside the darkling woods, not that he knew who the others were. though he suspected Sirs Leon and Gwaine as the two most likely candidates, leaving only the third a mystery. Stifling a yawn, Merlin led the horses to the willow, he was the first one to arrive at the meeting place, and that made his brow furrow in concern.

He was always late, so how was it he managed to beat everyone here? -Strange- he thought wearily, suddenly the rustling of leaves caught his attention and he tilted his head, using his magic to help him focus on hearing alone, he caught the sound of approaching footsteps -Someone's coming- Merlin tensed, readying a defensive spell just in case it was bandits and not one of his companions. Gwaine burst through the bushes on his left, panting under the weight of his pack. "Merlin." he purred winking in the young mans direction as he lowered his pack to the ground at the base of the big tree.

Merlin smiled at Gwaine fondly, the kissing was nice but he doubted anything serious would happen between him and Gwaine. -But...- He thought as Gwaine swooped him into a warm embrace, kissing him deeply. -It'll be fun while it lasts.- A polite cough interrupted them and Merlin wriggled out Gwaine's arms so he could face the newcomers, Sir Leon stood just to the left of the willow, Elyan smirked at Merlin from his lord's side. Behind them stood Arthur a peculiar pained look on his face.

Merlin wasn't the only one to see the expression on the prince's face, Gwaine saw it to and his lips pulled down into a slight frown. -Can't be- He thought, if he didn't know better he'd have said the look on Arthur's face was one of heartbreak. -But surely if the prince had feelings for Merlin all this time...- Gwaine shook the disturbing thoughts from his head as they wordlessly mounted up, they were all tired having gotten little to no sleep. They headed out as the watery dawn light trickled through the trees, Arthur and Gwaine riding side by side in the front, Merlin and Elyan rode together in the center and Leon took up the rear.

They traveled until late in the afternoon , Merlin handing out bread and cheese from his saddle bag around noon. He and Elyan were all but asleep in their saddles by the time the prince decided to stop for the night, He sent Gwaine a head to find them a good spot to camp, and the Knight returned several minutes later and led them to a clearing by a small fresh water creek. Merlin felt like his body was made of lead as he slid gracelessly from his horse, if not for Arthur catching him by the elbow his would have ended up face first in the dirt. He smiled tiredly at the prince murmuring a thank you before turning to unload the prince's bedroll and the cooking supplies he'd brought with them.

Arthur watched Merlin with concern, the young man was swaying on his feet with exhaustion as he lay out the bedroll Arthur would be using, the prince also noticed that Merlin had failed to bring himself a bedroll and his lips thinned. Gwaine came to stand by the prince. "Something isn't right," He said for Arthur's ears only, indicating Elyan, who was also swaying dangerously on his feet as he lay out his and Leon's bedrolls. "With either of them." Leon added coming up on the prince's other side. Arthur nodded. "Right, all we can do I keep our eyes on them, and ease their burdens as much as possible." Gwaine snickered softly, the others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"With out them noticing." He pointed out, Leon snorted, and Arthur winced. "Good point." they chorused, their servants _were_ of the particularly pig-headed variety after all. While they'd been planning the other men, exhausted or not had set up camp, taken care of the horses, got a fire going and started on supper... Well Merlin started on supper, it was the unvoiced agreement during all hunting trips or patrols they'd gone on that Merlin was the cook, he was incredibly talented at it and this journey would be no different.

Leon took a seat with his back against the tree stump Elyan had settled on, his eyes were unfocused and he was trembling slightly and working hard at hiding it from his companions. Gwaine and Arthur settled on either side of Merlin on he fallen tree he was using as a place to sit, he to was trembling slightly. The three men exchanged worried looks, something definitely wasn't right here. Merlin had placed the metal bowls and spoons close to his feet, and only had to reach that far to dish up the food when it was done. He gave the prince a larger helping then everyone else and didn't take any himself.

Both Gwaine and Leon frowned, but said nothing. Gwaine just sighed and wrapped his arm around Merlin, letting the sleepy man nuzzle into his side while he ate. Elyan looked better for having eaten his dinner, his eyes were more focused and the trembling had ceased he looked only looked incredibly tired now, as though it had been weeks since he'd slept, rather then just one night. "I'll do the dishes" Leon announced, taking Elyan's empty bowl from him. He leaned down and whispered something in Elyan's hears the made him blush, then headed to the river with their bowls.

Elyan said his goodnight the others and made his way to his bedroll, he was sleep before his head hit the pack that was his pillow. Arthur ate a little under half of his stew, then nudged Merlin's knee with his own silently offering him the bowl giving him a 'I order you' look when the Merlin looked about to turn it down. Merlin gave in with a sigh, sitting up to take the bowl. Gwaine blinked at the almost... domestic scene. "Huh..." he muttered, drawing a curious look from Merlin to which he just smiled and shook his head.

Merlin was nearly asleep by the time he finished eating as soon as he was done, Gwaine snagged the bowl out of his hand taking it and the empty cooking pot down to the river where Leon waited with the little wire brush they had for scrubbing. Merlin stubbornly shook the sleepiness away, forcing himself to rise and begin re-packing the cooking supplies. Arthur rose as well, but didn't offer to help , that would tip his hand to early, he simply kept himself within arms reach.

He waited until his stubborn servant began to sway dangerously, nearly asleep on his feet only then did he do what he'd been wanted to do from the moment he realised his manservant was ill, he took the two steps needed to reach Merlin's side, swinging him up in his arms bridal style. "Hey!" Merlin gasped, his hands clutching at Arthur's shoulders in surprise. "Shut up, Merlin." He muttered his voice strained, having Merlin in his arms felt so right and yet he knew it was wrong of him to feel that way, after all his friend was courting him _and _he was a servant...

He shook the thoughts from his head as he deposited the semi-conscious Merlin in his bedroll, tucking the blanket around him gently. His actions didn't go unnoticed by his two knights. Together Gwaine and Leon had finished the dishes and had made their way back to the fire, they two men shared a look of raised eyebrows at their prince's odd behaviour. Leon shrugged and offered the prince a water-skin as he approached them. -Damn- Gwaine thought his lips turned down in a slight frown. -He _does_ have feelings for Merlin.-

"Sire, where will you sleep?" Leon thought to ask as he rose to his feet "I'll take first watch tonight, better safe then sorry." The prince replied gruffly, Leon shrugged "Wake me for the second shift then." He said heading off to bed leaving Gwaine and Arthur alone by the fire. Gwaine moved so he was across the fire from Arthur and stared at the prince steadily until the blonde met het his eyes. "Gwaine." Arthur said and there was resignation in his voice, he was having a hard time hiding his feelings from himself, he ought to have known keeping it hidden from his closest friend would be impossible.

"You never told me." Gwaine accused, fighting to keep his voice even and finding it difficult, "I didn't..." Arthur's eyes flicked away, in the direction of his sleeping servant. "It wasn't until this morning I figured it out." he admitted, voice horse. "I won't... get in your way, my friend." He added blue eyes suddenly meeting Gwaine's steadily. "I swear, I will not act on my feelings so long as you continue to court him." Gwaine shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face "Arthur." He smirked widely a sudden sparkle in his brown eyes. "We've had one dinner, we never spoke of being exclusive and it is common for people to have more then one suitor at a time."

Arthur's blinked at Gwaine, "Well... yeah but you've been trying to court him for so long..." Gwaine chuckled, "Yes, and I'll marry the boy if he picks me, but it's only fair to give him the choice. You have feelings for him yes?" At the prince's weary nod he continued. "fight for him Arthur, if he chooses you so be it, it won't change my friendship with him or you. I will always be your most loyal friend." he clasped Arthur's shoulder as he made his way past. "May the best man win, sire" He bid the prince goodnight and crawled into his bedroll. Arthur sat thinking about his friends words long into the night, his eyes never leaving sleeping form of his manservant.

* * *

About a mile from the Prince's camp two darkly dressed women on horse back made their way quietly through the woods. Lady Morgana and her maid servant Gwenivere had ridden out of Camelot only an hour after the prince and his knights, being careful to keep a safe distance behind so as not to be spotted. After saying goodbye to Arthur Morgana had gone straight to her room and dressed in the dark coloured breeches and tunic she'd had Gwen make for her last year, then carefully snuck out of the palace making her way to her maidservant's house in the lower town.

When Gwen heard what she had to say and that her brother was going on the journey as well, she had agreed to help the her lady sneak out of Camelot, on the condition she accompanied her on he quest. They waited until the men had left, and then made their own arrangements. Morgana was rather surprised at Gwen's bravery, and told her so when they made camp for the night. "You didn't need to come Gwen." She offered as the girl made a simple herb stew for their dinner. "Yes, My lady... I did." Gwen replied with a smile. "Elyan is all I have left, all of the men who have taken this burden on their shoulders are my friends. I have as much reason to go as you do."

Morgana smiled, the girl had a point then she frowned her face suddenly serious. "Gwen... I must tell you something, promise me you won't tell anyone." She'd thought about it all day and she knew she could trust Gwen with her secrete, if she could trust anyone at all it would be the women who'd given herself up to bandits to protect her. "Those dreams I have, their not just nightmares. Gwen, things I've seen in my dreams, well they often come to pass." She hesitated and then added in a small voice. "I have magic Gwen." Silence rained in the small clearing where they'd made camp, and Morgana began to fear the worst.

Gwen moved to sit beside her lady, wrapping her arms around Morgana tightly. "And so you want to be there to stop whatever it is you've seen, I won't tell Milady. I swear on my fathers grave, it stays between us" Morgana felt tears sting her eyes, it was as if saying the words, and hearing the acceptance and fierce loyalty in Gwen's words had lifted a great weight from her shoulders, She wasn't alone anymore. Gwen was the only true friend she'd ever had, and she was glad the gods had seen fit to bring them together. "Thank you my friend." she said sniffling in a unladylike manner making her friend giggle. "Thank _you_ for trusting me with such an important secrete My lady." With that they doused their fire and huddled together under a blanket for warmth, muttering their goodnights to one another.

* * *

During the night Merlin's magic fought a hard battle with the unknown illness in his bloodstream, by dawn it had won out over the darkness and when he woke an hour later he was nearly at full strength. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes wondering how and why he'd gotten into Arthur's bedroll. -Arthur!- He thought and he shot to his knees eyes frantically searching for the prince, seeing the blonde head poking out of a nest of blankets not far from his side he let out a loud sigh of relief. -Safe.-

He shook his head at his own stupidity, -'course he's safe,- his magic would have alerted him if that hadn't been the case. "Morning," A voice penetrated his thoughts. He looked to his left to find Gwaine awake and already making breakfast. "Gwaine?" He arched a brow at the Knight in silent question to which the man just shrugged. "Here." Gwaine dished up a large bowl of porridge, sprinkling cinnamon on top he handed it to Merlin. "Oh, I'm not-" He started to protest, only to be interrupted "Eat." Arthur's sleepy voice commanded from behind him, with a sigh he took the bowl and sat, No use starting a fight this early in the day after all.

Arthur stumbled sleepily over to the fire, sitting heavily on the fallen tree that served as their bench beside Merlin. Sighing tiredly he dropped his head on his servants shoulder, blue eyes sliding shut. Merlin paused with a spoon full of porridge halfway to his mouth, eyed the dozing prince out of the corner of his eye for a moment, then with a mental shrug took his first bite of breakfast. Gwaine bit his lip to keep from chuckling at the bewildered look Merlin shot his way. Gwaine dished up a large helping of porridge for the prince and had to nudge him into wakefulness before giving him the bowl.

Arthur took it with a grunt of thanks, devouring it in a matter of minutes before settling back against Merlin's shoulder and closing his eyes again. Leon was the next to join them at the fire, devouring his own bowl standing by the fire, then he collected a bowl for Elyan and went to wake him. Elyan looked much better for the nights rest if not a bit pale, when he joined them at the fire. Merlin handed out tea, carefully adding a few dried sorrel leaves to his and Elyan's to help them fight of the fever that was trying to take hold of them.

By the time they had all eaten the Prince had woken from his catnap on Merlin's shoulder, so they packed up camp and started on their way. By nightfall they'd made ,it to the end of the darkling woods, they now had to cross the maiden plains to reach the Queens pass, the smallest pah leading north through the spire mountains. They debated continuing on through the night, but Elyan's symptoms had begun to return with a vengeance and he could barely stay on his horse. Arthur wasn't feeling so well himself, he was dizzy and weak as though he hadn't slept in months, though he hid it well

Merlin's magic had finally conquered what ever illness his body had contracted, but since he didn't know **what** it was he had no way of curing Elyan, and he had a terrible feeling Arthur was coming down with it as well. If the looks Gwaine and Leon were exchanging were anything to go by, they'd noticed it to. Arthur's face was pale his eyes slightly unfocused, though he acted as though everything was fine, Merlin could see the fever trying to take hold of him even as he gave orders for camp to be made.

By dinner Merlin was seriously concerned for Arthur and the others, Elyan had curled up against a tree trunk a blanket wrapped tightly around his shivering form and was deeply asleep, his breathing laboured. Leon and Gwaine had begun to develop the symptoms as well, their illness seemed to be advancing slower then Elyan and Arthur's had and despite the symptoms they had gone hunting for a rabbit or pheasant to add some meat to their palate, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone but for the sleeping Elyan.

"Merlin." Arthur called from his spot by the fire, Merlin paused halfway through unpacking the things he'd need to make supper. "Yes... Sire?" He said looking over his shoulder at the feverish prince in concern, he was mildly surprised the prince was still conscious, never mind coherent enough to speak. "Come over here," Arthur said patting the ground next to him. "A moment." Merlin replied and finished collecting his things, grabbing his medicine bag, he could at least brew some feverfew, or sorrel leaves to help his companions fight off their fevers.

Carefully unloading his things near the fire Merlin took a seat at the prince's side. Arthur; who was watching him with eyes bright with fever... and something else he couldn't place. "What is it?" He asked fidgeting under the intense gaze. "I just wanted you near me." Arthur replied dreamily, leaning against Merlin's side heavily trapping his left arm. Arthur's eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Merlin blinked rapidly, -Must have been the fever talking- He thought absently, carefully freeing his trapped arm and slipping it around the prince's waist -Arthur would never have said something like that otherwise-

He arranged the prince into a more comfortable position against his side, glad he'd placed everything he needed to prepare the medicinal teas with in arms reach. Leon arrived back first, with two plump rabbits in hand. "Gwaine noticed smoke from a campfire just half a mile to the south of us, he went to investigate." Leon explained as he skinned his catch for Merlin to cook, if he thought it odd that his prince was curled up against his servant he kept it to himself. "I think I'll just rest for a bit." He muttered handing off the skinned rabbits to Merlin. "I'll wake you when dinner is ready then." Merlin replied.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review.**


	5. Friends new and old: Part one

**A/N: Alright guys, were up to chapter 5. I have no idea where it's going to go from here, so bear with me my darlings. Also I want to thank all my reviewers to my OS, J.O.N. And all my new followers and reviewers To JTL**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned it, Merthur would be Canon Lancelot and Gwaine would never have died, nor would have Elyan**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friends, old and new: Part one**

Gwaine still hadn't returned by the time dinner was ready, and Merlin didn't have the heart to wake the other three. He glanced around at his companions, eyes narrowed in concern. That he couldn't help them, didn't even know how because he hadn't the slightest clue what was wrong, had to watch as they suffered and could do nothing, ate at his soul. He had a deep sinking feeling in his gut telling him that the root of the illness was sorcery. Someone with a great amount of power had set this illness on Arthur and the people closest to him.

With a sigh Merlin rearranged Arthur so that his head rested in his lap, and he was free to dish himself out a bowl of the simmering rabbit stew, his appetite had finally returned to him and he was famished. When he finished eating he set the bowl aside, and with a glance around to be sure his companions remained unconscious, summoned a blanket and one of the larger packs to his side with a flash of gold eyes. He settled the blanket around the prince, and maneuvered the pack behind himself so he could lean back against it comfortably.

It was an hour or so later; He was dozing by the fire, absently running his fingers through Arthur's blonde hair when his magic suddenly jolted him sharply into awareness and his blue-green eyes snapped open. -Danger- was his first clear thought. He carefully slid Arthur's head from his lap, pillowing his jacket beneath the prince's head as he stood, eyes scanning the woods to their left. The clatter of hooves sounded in the distance, and he quickly positioned himself protectively in front of his prince. Realizing that he could not protect Leon and Elyan as well as the prince Merlin cursed softly. He glanced around for an answer, whoever was coming was getting closer and he didn't have much time. Suddenly he smiled, an idea had occurred to him.

Muttering a spell under his breath he flicked his fingers in their direction and suddenly the tree they rested against shifted, its roots rearranging around their unconscious forms sheltering them from view as they settled back into the earth. Seconds later a group of riders burst into the camp swords drawn, once they had Merlin and the unconscious prince surrounded another rider rode into camp, this man seemed to be in charge he was cleaner then the others, his weapons were better made and he sat taller in his saddle, his hair was dark and he had a scar covering the left of his face. He spoke calmly, as if they were bartering at the market. "I'm Lorne of the Saxons, We simply want the Prince." Merlin, shifted his feet slightly blocking the blonde from the leaders view. "Give him to us, and we'll give you your life." The man finished his lips pulling into a frown when Merlin shook his head and gave derisive laugh.

"That'll never happen!" He declared. -I have no choice, please stay asleep Arthur.- He thought frantically, he was going to have to use magic to fight off these men, and he could only pray the others slept through it. "Oh..." Lorne sighed, his lips pulling into a sadistic smile. "I'm so... disappointed, That's a shame. We'll just have to kill you and take him anyways." He said, motioning for his men to kill the pesky servant. Merlin suddenly met his eyes, his lips pulling into a half smirk. "Your mistake," he said conversationally, spreading his arms wide, palms up. "Was not killing me when you had the chance." He eyes flashed gold and a soundless thunderclap rent the air sending the men flying from their saddles most of them dead before they hit the ground, the horses bolted the second they were free of their burdens.

But the battle was not won yet, Lorne was on his feet only seconds after hitting the ground one of the few, broadsword gleaming in his hands. "You've magic..." He licked his lips, and flexed the muscles in his arms slightly. "This should be fun." He cried launching himself at Merlin, Merlin summoned into his hand and stood his ground. He had no choice if he moved it would give Lorne an open shot at the prince. "Merlin!" He heard a familiar voice cry his name as he brought his sword up to block the first strike. A sword suddenly pierced the commanders chest spraying blood across Merlin's face.

Lorne of the Saxons slide to the ground, dead at Merlin's feet. He looked up into the mischievous blue eyes of his rescuer. "Morgana?!" He blinked in surprise as he spotted Gwen riding into camp, Gwaine tied to the across the saddle behind her. "What on earth or you two doing here!?" He exclaimed as he helped Morgana from her horse, "Couldn't let Arthur have all the fun." She replied with an impish grin. She walked over to examine the dead commanders sword, a grim look on her face suddenly pale face.

And Merlin knew she felt it to, there was something off about that sword it made the soft hair on the back of his neck prickle and his skin crawl. He went over and helped Gwen untie Gwaine from the horse easing him to the ground gently he pointed her in the direction of her brother and Leon. He knelt at Arthur's side and brushed the hair from his face as he watched Morgana out of the corner of his eye. As she ran her fingers across the bejewelled hilt she bit her lip when her forefinger brushed across the large ruby at its center. "This, Merlin it's this that's causing them to be ill." Morgana looked at him earnestly. "Please don't ask me how, I just know." Merlin regarded her seriously for a couple of moments.

He knew the she had magic, or the sight at least and the frightened look on her face told him she no longer believed her dreams were just dreams either. "Alright, then we have to destroy it." Morgana nodded seriously, lifting a large rock in her left hand she brought it down with all her strength smashing the jewels in the hilt. A shift in Arthur's breathing told Merlin that it had worked and his shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank the gods." He gasped leaning forwards and brushing his lips across the prince's brow with out thinking. "Good job Morgana" he said giving the dazed woman a reassuring smile. He dished her out a bowl of soup and went to check on the others.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke to one of Arthur and Morgana's famed shouting matches. "It's to dangerous, you cannot come with us, Go home!" Arthur shouted. "I'll go where I please! and if I hadn't followed you... you'd be dead!" She shouted back. Merlin groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. -Damn, couldn't be a peaceful morning could it?- A snicker to his left made him peek out from the blanket, Gwen had set her bedroll next to his last night, with Morgana on her other side and Gwaine on his, she was pretending to be asleep to.

"She's got a point, besides sire we can't send them back alone and we can't spare anyone to take them." Leon pointed out reasonably, from a safe distance... on the far side of the camp from the irate prince. "Sleeping beauty, Need a kiss to wake up?" Gwaine purred, snuggling up to his back and slipping an arm over his waist. "Mm, Hush Gwaine" He whispered his cheeks tinting red at the amused look Gwen was shooting them. "Merlin! Get up!" Arthur's voice made him sit up with a dramatic groan. "Whaaaat!" He whined, making the others snicker and the prince sigh. "Breakfast."

Merlin was glad to see the others had recovered their strength, and was happy to make them a hearty breakfast of fresh eggs and strips of salted pre-cooked beef. After breakfast Arthur was finally persuaded to allow Morgana and Gwen to travel with them and they started on their way. They traveled for two days across the plains, finally reaching the foot of the mountains just before nightfall on the second day.

They set up camp in a copse of trees that had a small, fresh water pond in the center. With Elyan and Gwen there to help it only took a few minutes to lay out all the bedrolls and start a fire. He didn't have a bedroll of his own, and oversight on his part, though Arthur and Gwaine took turns insisting he use theirs. He understood why Gwaine did it, the man was still courting him after all, Arthur on the other hand... that one he couldn't figure out.

The prince had been acting strangely towards him these past few days, sending Merlin lingering looks when he thought no one was looking, constantly touching him, just the barest brush of fingers against his waist or neck. As far as he could tell none of the others had noticed, he wouldn't have himself if not for the happy hum his magic gave every time Arthur's fingers touched his bare skin. "Merlin." Gwen's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her.

"Hm?" He and Gwen were peeling and chopping vegetables for the evening meal; he was chopping she was peeling, Arthur had taken Gwaine on a scouting mission to find out if the Queens' pass was even passable, as far as anyone knew the pass hadn't been used in over forty years, Leon and Elyan were out hunting for some meat to add to their evening meal and the Lady Morgana was dozing on the other side of the fire, she hadn't slept well the night before. "What's going on between you and Arthur?" She questioned, Merlin started and nearly chopped the tip of his finger of. "Nothing!" He exclaimed, she simply looked at him with a raised brow, "Nothing I understand anyways." He amended, from the other side of the fire they heard a snort.

Merlin looked over to find Morgana watching him with amused, sleepy blue eyes. "He _likes_ you, Merlin" She was quick to point out when she saw she had his attention. "Your mistaken Milady," He said firmly -is she really?- a voice that sounded suspiciously like him at his most snarky, sounded in his mind. "Am I really?" Morgana replied with an arched brow. "We shall see." Merlin stared at her mouth agape as she settled back against her pack and shut her eyes. "She might be right." Gwen said with a thoughtful look on her face, drawing his attention back to her. "Oh?" He raised a brow at her as he continued with his chopping.

"It would explain a lot..." She said her look going from thoughtful to mischievous. "Like how he's kept you on, despite your sharp tongue." Morgana piped from her side of the fire, eyes still shut. "Your both mad, Arthur would never look at me that way, for starters he's straight." Morgana snorted, eyes opening to look at him in amusement "As a circle!" Merlin continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "And even if he's _not_ He's a _royal_ prat, and I'm nothing, just a servant. He'd never look at me in _that_ way." He didn't look up as he said it or he might have noticed the incredulous looks his friends faces.

Gwen looked over at Morgana her and mouthed. 'Denial?' at her. Morgana bobbed her head and mouthed 'Denial' back at her and they shared a private knowing smile, Merlin truly was the most adorably oblivious person either of them had ever come across. Leon and Elyan returned about fifteen minutes later empty handed. "Vegetable soup it is." Merlin said with a cheerful grin. "Good thing you lot can make almost anything taste good." Leon teased and he and Elyan joined them by the fire, Gwen passing Elyan a knife so he could help peel the remaining carrots and potatoes.

Leon and Morgana began an intense discussion about a book they'd both read recently, Elyan and Gwen adding comments here and there, having apparently read the book themselves. Merlin never had time for books, at least not ones of the non-magical variety, so rather then participate in the conversation he retreated into his mind to think on Gwen and Morgana words. -Could Arthur have feelings for him?- He scoffed at the thought. -They're imagining things-

* * *

Arthur, with Gwaine at his side stared at the small path, called Queens' Pass in dismay. It wasn't even big enough to be called a pass, at least not anymore. Arthur could see where rock falls and landslides had changed the terrain. It was passable of course, just not with horses and they needed the horses to carry all the provisions a group such as theirs. "Damn, and Double Damn." Arthur muttered, Gwaine at his side nodded. "Agreed." They were both thinking the same thing, they had to find another way, that would take time they weren't sure they had.

"Let's go back Arthur." Gwaine said a deep sigh escaping his lips. "Merlin and the others are probably getting worried." It had taken them longer then they'd thought it would to reach the pass, and it was already well past the time they'd said they would return. "Right," Arthur grunted and they turned and began the hike back to their companions. They made it only half way before the rain started, soaking them to the skin in a matter of minutes. Arthur cursed fluently, making Gwaine laugh. "Tis just a little rain, Sire." He drawled, earning himself a shove. "Oh shut it will you!" Arthur grumbled.

Things only got worse as they went, a thick fog descended making sight nearly impossible, thunder crashed and lightening rent the sky, striking only feet from them on a few occasions. "Just a little rain?" Arthur yelled over the roar of the wind and thunder. Gwaine snorted, grabbing the Prince's elbow to keep him from losing his footing in the muck at their feet. They paused to get a look at their surroundings and both began to curse, the fog had turned them around they were completely lost. "We have to find shelter." Arthur shouted to be heard over the storm. Gwaine nodded and they started forwards again, an arm wrapped around one another's waist to keep from losing their footing or each other in the fog.

They'd gone no more then ten feet when the unearthly howling began, they could just hear it over the thundering storm. "Demonic hounds, led by a hooded woman. a sorcerous..." Arthur muttered, and pulled Gwaine to a stop. "Back to back, swords out. This storm is meant to distract us from our enemies approach." Gwaine followed his orders with out question, pressing his back against Arthur's, clearing his sword from it's sheath with a metallic clink. Arthur drew is own sword, Excalibur it was called a gift from Merlin some months back. A tense semi-silence fell over them, as they strained to hear any sign of an approaching foe over the roaring wind whipping past them.

The only warning they had was the faint growling that erupted around them seconds before four large demonic hounds with glowing red eyes, and fangs that dripped with acidic poison that sizzled when it hit the ground, burst through the thick white mist. Two appearing in front of the prince, and the others facing off against Gwaine. "Watch the-"Arthur started, "Fangs? Yeah I saw that" Gwaine replied with a grim chuckle as the beasts approached them belly's low to the ground, ready to pounce any moment.

* * *

"They should have been back by now." Merlin muttered to Leon, dinner was long since ready and everyone who'd remained in camp had already eaten, Morgana had gone to sleep almost immediately afterwards, Gwen and Elyan had taken over clean up since Merlin had prepared the majority of dinner, He and Leon had wondered to the far side of camp to watch for the Prince and Gwaine. They ought to have returned long before now. And Merlin was getting anxious, the only reason he'd yet to go after them was the fact that his magic was calm in his mind, meaning Arthur wasn't in danger for the time being anyways.

He looked up at the clear sky and searched out the dragon eyes constellation his mother had shown him as boy. "The brightest star, the eye of dragon can only be hidden with magic, for it shines even through the darkest, most storm filled skies" Hunith had told him. His lips pulled into a frown, as he watched storm clouds filled the sky blocking the stars from view, his eyes frantically searched the sky for the dragon's eyes unable to find it he curse fluently, startling Leon at his side.

"Merlin?" Leon questioned, raising a brow at the suddenly frantic looking manservant. "What is it?" Merlin met his eyes firmly. "Magic, someone is summoning up a storm." Leon opened his mouth to ask how Merlin could possibly know that, when Morgana sat up from her bedroll screaming. "The storm!" Gwen rushed over to her side wrapping her tightly in a hug. "What is it milady?" She said quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Pack everything up, do it now!" Merlin called as the thunder crashed and lightening rent the sky. The others rushed to do as he bid, packing up their things in record time, the rain started as Gwen was shoving the last blanket into a pack.

"Shelter, we must find shelter." Elyan said as a white mist descended on them, "We're sitting ducks here." Leon nodded. "I know, but Arthur and Gwaine..." He glanced in the direction the two had left in. "Are probably doing the same thing." Elyan soothed, briefly touching his shoulder. While they tried to decide on which direction to take in search of shelter; Morgana, with help from Gwen made her way to Merlin's side. "Merlin, this storm its..." Merlin, who was busy tying their mounts together on a lead rope, "Magical, I know." He smiled faintly at her. She leaned forwards catching him by the arm, and murmured in her ear "Arthur... he's the target Merlin, she sends her hounds after him as we speak." She released him and he stumbled back catching himself against his mounts side.

"Gwen, help me tie the horses." Morgana ordered, taking the lead rope from Merlin's hands without looking at him. As Merlin stood there, trying to come to grips with the knowledge that the demonic hounds he'd heard of only in stories were more real then myth, his magic roared to life inside him, Arthur was in danger. He didn't hesitate, "Morgana, I'll find him." He said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before slipping into the mist and disappearing from sight. The magic imbued into the fog set the fine hair at the back of his neck to prickling. -To summon not only the storm but hounds as well, the sorcerous must have nearly unlimited powers, or something amplifying them- His mind worked frantically, trying to identify the source of the storm, as he couldn't see more then three feet in front of him at any given time, he had no choice but to trust his magic to lead him to Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I' m ending it here, partly because I can, and partly because I have to go to work soon and didn't want to keep you all waiting, Chapter six should be up within the week. if its not you've my permission to throw me in the stocks and pelt me with rotten fruit and vegetables XD **

**Read and Review my lovelies, or the plot bunnies will starve and the mind palace will crumble. **


	6. Chapter Six Friends new and old part 2

**A/N: I'm Baaack! DUN DUN DA! *Ducks rotten fruit*, **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, not a thing, no money comes my way for this, just joy and reviews and maybe a few new friends lol**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Friends, old and new: Part two**

They were in trouble and Arthur knew it, had there only been two of the creatures they might have stood a chance. But four? those were risky odds even for Prince Arthur and his most skilled of knights. "They come," Gwaine warned, Arthur his eyes on the monsters in front of him replied. "On this side to." The beasts approached slowly, there belly's low to the ground issuing demonic growls that echoed in the mist around them. -Why do they not just attack!- He thought frantically, -Its almost as though...- Suddenly he knew. "Gwaine, they're waiting for their master, whoever summoned them." Gwaine muttered a curse. "A trap." He muttered.

Arthur's lips pulled into a half-smile and his tone turned amused, "No trap's ever held us before..." He felt Gwaine's answering chuckle against his back. "We move and they might attack," Gwaine pointed out. "We don't and we're dead anyways." The prince shot back. "True enough, You first Arthur, I have your back." The prince shook his head . "No, Together. To the right, on three." Gwaine hummed his agreement and adjusted his grip on his sword and shifted the position of feet, preparing to run. "One," Arthur said softly, altering his own grip and foot position. "Two." Gwaine said as they both shifted their bodies to face the right.

"Three." They cried together, running in what they hoped was the opposite direction from camp, The last thing they wanted to do was lead the beast to the others. With howls that sounded suspiciously like joyful laughter the hounds started after them "Arthur Pendragon!" A woman's cold voice echoed through the fog, Arthur's mind went curiously blank and his stride began to slow, he might have stopped altogether had Gwaine not grabbed his hand as he was passing and tugged him along, jolting him back to awareness. "Don't _stop!_" Gwaine spared the breath to berate him, they could see the shadowy outline of the large boulders that marked the goat trail they'd found earlier that day, only a quarter of a mile from their camp. They had a choice, turn left head for camp and reinforcements, reinforcements that would be entirely unprepared for such an attack...Or take the goat trail and lead the enemy away from their friends.

"Straight." They made the decision at the same time, their feet never faltering. The trail led straight up the side of the mountain side they hadn't bothered to find out where it led, so they were literally flying blind if they went up. "The boulders" Arthur gasped. They could at least hide in the rocks, they might stand a chance of survival if they could just make it there. Gwaine glanced over his shoulder and cursed silently, the beasts where to close, they'd never make it to the rocks. -At least not both of us- He thought, glancing sidelong at his prince.

The second the thought entered his mind he knew what he was going to do, what he had to do. "Keep going, I have your back, it's my duty " He ordered, squeezing his prince's hand briefly before letting go. He slowed to a stop and swung around to face the monstrous hounds with grim smile on his face a sword in one hand and his dagger in the other. "Come and get me!" He muttered, as one of the beasts outstripped the others leaving them far behind, it's large paws covered the distance swiftly and with only a few feet between them it launched itself into the air, clawed forepaws stretched out, sharp fangs bared in a snarl.

Arthur's jaw clenched in despair as he Gwaine's fingers slipped from his, he wanted nothing more then to stop and fight at his friends side, but did as Gwaine ordered and kept running. He was only feet from the rocks when he glanced back, just in time to see Gwaine impale the first beast in the heart. The second beast leapt straight over Gwaine's head, getting a dagger across it's belly in the process, and landed on his other side. The thing spun around to attack the Knight from behind, seeing this Arthur spun on his heel and tossed Excalibur over hand, the sword spun end over end faster then his eyes could follow, landing sharp end first, with a sickening crunch in the creatures spine. The beast dropped to the ground dead.

Gwaine shoved the first beast off his sword, using its body to knock the third backwards into the forth he turned and ran. He was nearly to the prince when he heard the sound of pursuit, Arthur stood just a few feet in front of him staring past him with horror filled eyes, he didn't look back was to afraid to. "Arthur! RUN!" He shouted, desperate to snap the prince out of his daze, Arthur gave his head a shake and did as his Knight bid, fleeing to the rocks he slipped into a small space between two large boulders, silently mourning the loss of his sword.

* * *

Percival lived in a hut high on the Spire mountains, the only way to reach his home was to climb the goat trail. At the bottom of the goat trail lay a bunch of large rocks, boulders really. He lived alone for the most part, his friend Lancelot stayed with him from time to time, when he wasn't searching for his lost fiancé, Serena had been kidnapped nearly eight years ago. Percival suspected she was long dead though he dared not say as much to his friend, Lancelot refused to give up looking, refused to think her dead.

Percival's day started out fairly normal, aside from not waking until well past noon, where as he was usually awake at dawn. He frowned when he woke to an empty hut, Lancelot was supposed to be back by now. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind with a sigh, and rose from the pallet on the floor opposite the thin sheet that served as his door. He began his usual morning routine; even though it was well past morning, stretches and sword practice then he made himself his breakfast/lunch. Eggs with thick pork strips smothered in diced onions and peppers. After he devoured his meal, he decided he'd do some hunting in the foothills to supplement his food stores.

He collected all his gear, a light chainmail that Lancelot had given him for his birthday the year before last and the crossbow he'd gotten as a gift from a village headmen a few month past for rescuing his grandson from bandits that had camped in the foothills below his hut; He'd heard the frightened and pained cries of children late in the night and, unable to stand the sound of their misery he'd followed it to the bandits camp. When he saw the three children, two boys and one girl chained to tree; Having obviously been recently beaten he saw read and acted without thinking, for he had only his dagger on him and nothing else when he burst through the trees and buried his dagger in the nearest bandits throat. After that things became a blur, he still wasn't sure how he'd managed to win that particular battle, but he did and had brought the children to his home to rest and heal.

A few days later he'd brought them home to the village and was rewarded for his kindness, with a well-made crossbow and a modest share of their harvest. Grabbing his sword and attaching it to his weapons belt he headed out the door, he snatched a large burlap sack and made his way down the goat trail, it was already getting dark but he didn't mind to much. The animals in the foothills were always more active after the sun went down. He bagged two fat rabbits about halfway down the trail, as he was stuffing them into his bag he noticed a change in the air.

Clouds had begun to cover the sky and a fine white mist had begun to cover the valley, he frowned. Just moments ago it had been a clear night. Something wasn't right, and then he heard it. The bone-chilling howls of the demonic hounds that had been plaguing the northern border towns as of late, he'd come across them a few times. If they were in here in valley they were hunting someone. -Lancelot- He cursed, dropping the sack he started running down the goat trail, as only he could do. He reached the boulders in time to see two men, obviously Knights, running for their lives from two of the cursed beasts, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde slid into the small space between two of the boulders. He saw clearly that the brunette wouldn't make it to the relative safety of the rocks, one of the beasts was only moments from leaping on the man's unprotected back.

Once again he acted without thinking, and risked his life for a complete strangers. He clambered to the top of one of the boulders and nimbly leapt across them until he reached the one closest to the fleeing man and the beast pursing him. The man spun to face the creature just as it leapt at him, Percival gave a loud battle cry as he leapt from the boulder, landing on the beasts back he thrust his sword into the creatures spine severing it's spinal cord. The best hit the ground, bouncing a few times before skidding to a stop at Gwaine's feet, he simply stood there mouth hanging open slightly, stunned by the unbelievably large mans sudden appearance.

Percival untangled himself from the beasts body swiftly climbing to his feet, he tugged at his sword frantically, it was stuck fast in the creatures dead body. He could feel the last creature closing in on them, Gwaine snapped out of his shock positioning himself in front of his saviour protectively. This beast was seemingly smarter then the others, instead of leaping at the knight and exposing it's belly, instead it came towards him crouching low to the ground, it's red eyes glinted with almost humanlike intelligence as they watched him. Sweat dripped into Gwaine's eyes making him blink, just the opening the beast had been looking for. In the millisecond his eyes were shut the hound lunged for his sword arm, clamping its poisonous fangs deep into his forearm.

Gwaine cried out in agony, but despite the pain he managed to swing his dagger around and burry it in the monsters skull. Man and beast crumpled to the ground at the same time, Percival had abandoned his sword at the Knights cry, swinging around in time to see him hit the ground. After a glance around to check there were no other beasts the big man dropped to his knees at the brunettes side to check his pulse, it was faint but steady and Percival breathed a sigh of relief. -I can still save him!- Despite the poison, as long as the man lived until Percival could get him to the hut, he could be saved. He and Lancelot had been taught how to make the cure for such a bite from an old hermit who lived in the caves behind the waterfall on the other side of Queens pass. And because the attacks had been so frequent along the border town and the smaller villages closer to the mountains they were sure to keep some handy at all times.

He faintly registered footsteps heading their way from the rocks, as he gently pried the fangs from the unconscious man's wrist. "Gwaine!" the voice sounded closer behind him then he was expecting and he jumped slightly. The blonde dropped to his knees at his friends side and gently took the bleeding wrist from the large man's hands. ripping a long strip from his tunic, he carefully wrapped the wound to slow the blood. "You are not allowed to die, Gwaine." He said in a voice that shook slightly with emotion. "I forbid it." Percival watched him a small frown on his face, at first glance of the situation the blonde had seemed a coward who abandoned his companion, yet he sensed there was more to it then that.

"I can save him, I just have to..." He trailed off as more demonic howls filled the air, "get him to my home" at that Arthur shot to his feet and ran the distance to his sword, ripping it from the beasts corpse then ran back. "Save him, please. They're after me, I'll lead them away." He said. Percival picked the brunette up bridal style and met the blonde's blue eyes. "I won't let him die, if you live... my hut is at the end of yonder goat trail high up the mountain you can retrieve him there." The blonde nodded and turned to go, the howling was getting closer. "Wait, who are you? why is the witch after you?" The blonde paused mid stride, and shrugged. "My name is Arthur, Prince Arthur and I don't know _why."_ His tone hardened. "But I intend to find out." And then he fled into the mist, in the direction of Queen's pass.

Percival didn't let his shock keep him standing there like an idiot for more then a few minutes, he turned to the goat trail and started up it at a sprint, baring the knight as though he weighed no more then a child. The higher up the mountain side he got the more the white mist began to dissipate, he glanced down to find that it had begun to fade from the foothills as well. He prayed that it would make it easier for the prince to escape, a prince willing to die for his men was a rare thing after all. Gwaine shifted restlessly in his arms, moaning in agony as the acidic toxin spread through his bloodstream eating him alive from the inside out. Percival, adjusted his grip on the knight and picked up his pace. "Not far now..." He murmured to the injured man as his hut came into view.

* * *

After leaving the badly injured Gwaine with his unnamed rescuer, Arthur made his way back towards the pass, he still refused to lead the beasts to his other friends. No one else was getting hurt on his account, not this time. Tree branches whipped his face and arms as he ran leaving small bleeding scratches in their wake, he could hear the hounds triumphant howls echoing through the woods around him. Apparently they'd picked up his trail. He bit his lip to keep from cursing and picked up his speed.

He glanced back quickly, and whished he hadn't, there was at least six of those demonic beasts on his tail. He wasn't going to be able to out run them for long. He burst through the trees into a clearing, and cried out in dismay as he stumbled to a stop in the center of it, there were more of the creatures waiting for him on the other side. "Damn.." He muttered and slowly unsheathed his sword, as the beasts that were tailing him spread out around the clearing surrounding him. He readied himself for an attack, though he suspected they were simply meant to hold him here until their mistress arrived to finish him off herself.

The white mist had begun to dissipate while he'd been fleeing, he could see his surroundings clearly now. Not that it did him much good, there was nothing in the clearing that could help him now. The creatures were slowly creeping closer, tightening the circle around him. A movement in the trees drew his attention, a woman in a red, flowing cloak stepped from the shadow of the trees and approached him slowly. "Who are you!" He called, keeping his voice even. "Nimueh." The woman purred as she came up beside one of the hounds, and patted it on the head gently. "Why do you do this?" He asked. She laughed coldly, "Your father has done my people a great disservice, Arthur Pendragon. and I intend to make him suffer for it. She slipped the hood off of her head, revealing one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Her chestnut coloured hair was long and thick, her blue eyes were shadowed with an indescribable emotion, "I gave him his son, and now... I shall take him away."

Arthur opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but she interrupted him. "I had to see your face... just once. You look so like your mother..." Her voice trailed off and he could sense great sadness in her as she turned her back on him. She walked few steps away, and then in a voice dripping with ice, "Kill him." She ordered and was gone, vanished into thin air. The hounds converged on him in pairs, he managed to fight off and kill three of the cursed creatures before one leapt on his back and buried its fangs into the shoulder of his sword arm, Excalibur slipped from his fingers and he collapsed beneath weight of the beast. His last thought before he passed out from the pain was of Merlin. He even heard Merlin's voice calling his name in his mind.

* * *

Merlin burst into the clearing in time to see one of the foul creatures burry it's poisoned fangs in Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur!" He cried running forwards as the prince collapsed under the beasts weight. He lifted his hand's, palms facing out, as the demonic hounds turned their attention to him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed, as he sent a blast wave of magic at the creatures, sending them flying into the air. They were dead the before they even hit the ground.

He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees at Arthur's side, gently pulling the prince into his lap. He placed his left palm above the already festering wound and concentrated, his lips moved in a silent prayer as his eyes flashed gold. He drew out as much of the acidic poison from Arthur's bloodstream as possible and then knitted the skin back together with his magic. The toxin had to go somewhere; he couldn't release it in to the air, it would kill all plant and animal life for a thousand miles. So he drew the poison into himself, into his vary bones and then trapped it there.

He screamed in agony as the acid settled in his bones and began eating way at them. His magic would hold off any permanent damage for the time being, though he would be in constant pain until he managed to find a cure. For both him and Arthur. Though he could barely breathe through the pain Merlin managed to get to his feet, and then he pulled Arthur's arm over his shoulder and levered him off the ground, half carrying and half dragging him from the clearing.

He managed to get them to the waterfall a quarter mile from the clearing before the pain became to much and his legs gave out. He dropped to his knees, nearly losing his grip on the prince, "Arthur..." He groaned and adjusted his grip on the prince, as he looked around for a place to hide. He wasn't going to be able to stay conscious much longer at this rate. He was losing hope and his eyes were beginning to blur with pain and exhaustion when he finally spotted the opening in the face of the mountain, hidden by the waterfall.

He nearly wept with relief at finding it, then again when he realized how far away it was and that he still had to get himself _and_ the prince there before he could pass out. Using the last of his strength he levered himself to his feet, and swung the prince into his arms bridal style, he staggered briefly under the added weight and then began his slow painful journey to the hidden cave. He wanted to collapse the second they entered the cave, but he knew better then to sleep so close to entrance and forced himself to go several feet deeper into the cavern. When he could force himself to go no farther he dropped to his knees and gently place Arthur on the ground. He maneuvered himself so he could lean against the wall and pulled the prince's head into his lap. Then he finally lost his battle with the pain and passed out.

Merlin and his Prince slept on, peacefully oblivious to the hooded figure that approached from deeper in the cave.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter six. I wonder who that hooded figure could possibly be! find out in the next installment of JTL: ****Chapter Seven: The legend of the Dragon Lords.**

**Read & Review please! tell me what you think I love the feedback, and my plot bunnies need the sustenance **


	7. Chapter 7: Legend of the Dragon lords

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's added my story to their alert list, and their favorites. It does wonders for my confidence in my writing, encourages me to keep going, even when I accidently deleted the first 500 odd words of chapter 7 lol. (I have no problem admitting how vary upset I was about it when it happened.)**

**Also, any story requests? one shots or short ficlets any pairing you guys want. I could use a little break from JTL I'm starting to get frustrated lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize from BBC. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Legend of the dragon lords**

_Millions of years ago, before man walked the earth and dragon's took to the sky, the land of Albion was covered in vast oceans the only visible land for miles in any direction was the vary tip of the volcano mountain, now known as the Spire Mountains. The Triple Goddess grew bored, up in the sky realms and turned her attention to creating a knew race, the first beings to be born in Albion. Leviathans, great, highly intelligent serpent like creatures some bigger then others . They were born in the heart of the Volcano, but soon the center of the mountain grew to crowded for them to fit together comfortably. _

_These beings were of course magical creatures, their breath being pure molten lava. They also had the ability to communicate with each other on a purely psychic level. When the space in which they lived became to crowded, the largest of the creatures began to use their molten breath to break through the walls of stone on either side of the lava pool in which they lived. Their bodies crated large tunnels, and caverns in the stone around them, and thus the secrete tunnels of Spire mountain were born._

_For thousands of years they traveled beneath the earth, creating crisscrossing tunnels beneath the earth, finding the most beautiful of jewels and sparkling metals. But thousands of years of the seeing the same things everywhere they went eventually became boring, it took another thousand before the bravest and most curious of the Leviathans decided to find out what the constant swishing noise that came from above them was. It took the largest of them only a decade to burst from the crust of the earth and into the cool ocean. _

_And thus began their lives in the oceans of Albion. For a millennia they lived happily in the water, spreading out all over the Albion. But this faze of their lives ended in a way they hadn't been expecting. The Earth far beneath the waves began to shift creating large cracks in the earth, the water began__ drain into these cracks, and over time the leviathans were forced to make a choice, follow the water or adapt to open air. The younger Leviathans the ones that had only lived for a centaury or two chose to change with the world around them, these eventually became the first of the dragons. Some of the older and more experienced Leviathans chose to settle in the deepest parts of the ocean places that would in they centuries to come, be great lakes, these became what humans call lake monsters, or sturgeon. Others... those that had lived for hundreds of centuries and were simply to tired to keep up with the changes simply settled on the bottom of the Ocean and waited for the goddess to take them. _

___~Expert from "A History of Albion" found in the Hall of dragons" Restored by Balinor Last of the Dragon Lords.~_

* * *

The hermit of queen's pass was lost deep in his memories of the past and the love of his life, when one of his sensor spells sprang to life in his minds-eye, a rushing of water in his ears told him it was the waterfall entrance. the only people who knew of that entrance were the two young men who lived across the pass, so naturally that's who he assumed it to be... Until he felt flare of magic, familiar magic. -But that's just not possible- it felt like almost like his own... The thought came unbidden, of Hunith and the **"**_Important thing_" she had desperately wanted to tell him but never had the chance to. "It couldn't be.." He spoke out loud for the first time in days, his voice raspy with disuse.

Another flare of magic also familiar, but in a different way, brushed across his senses, his brow furrowed. -That can't be either- ***_Balinor...*_**When the voice first echoed in his head he thought he'd finally lost it. then it came again, with less patience_***Balinor!*** _And he laughed a loud with joy, that was tone he knew all to well! _***Kilgharrah! you **__**live!*** _His lips thinned as the realization hit him, for the dragon to live it meant... _***Yes, Dragon Lord. I live, if you can call it that* **_The deep sadness in the dragon's voice nearly brought him to his knees. **_*But this isn't the time for that, I can't hold this connection long, Balinor you must go to them. Merlin and Arthur. They need help... He's dying Balinor, Merlin is dying I can feel it, I've seen it... He is your son. SAVE_ HIM*** The dragon's voice and presence faded from his mind, but he was already on his feet and running.

As he climbed through the mazelike tunnel at a speed He hadn't thought himself capable of, his mind raced. -I have a son- he thought, half in shock -and he's dying!- it took him only minutes to reach the tunnel leading out to the falls, though they felt like hours to his panicked mind. He spotted them and recognized his son almost immediately, if his dark hair and his mothers heart shaped face hadn't given it away the magic that radiated from the boys vary skin would have, there was an added moment of shock as he recognized Uthar Pendragon's son Arthur as his sons companion.

He knelt at his son's side and reached out to check his pulse with fingers that trembled slightly, -My boy- His breath caught in his throat as his son's magic suddenly invaded his body and upon discovering he wasn't a threat receded back into the boys body, it lasted only seconds but in those seconds his magic had been able to glimpse what was wrong with him, A fatal toxin only found in the saliva of demon dog bite. "But how..." He muttered biting his lip, he could see no bite marks, or tares in the boys clothing to indicate an attack of that kind. "No matter, I know what I need to do now He muttered and started digging through his pockets. Luckily he carried the potion needed to cure such a bite on him at all times, just in case.

His fingers finally closed on the vial he needed and he pulled it from his pockets and uncorked it all in one smooth motion. As he was reaching out to tilt his son's head back so he could pour the greyish liquid down his throat, a pale hand snatched his wrist in a weak but firm grip, he glanced down and met determined blue eyes. "Don't touch him." Arthur rasped. "He is dying, son of Uthar. He _must_ drink the potion" Balinor replied in a cold voice, some of his anger for the father bleeding out against the son, "Merlin.." Arthur's lips formed the word but no sound came out, Seeing the panic that entered the blue eyes made Balinor add, in a softer tone. "I can save him. I will not harm him Arthur Pendragon. I swear it upon my life." Arthur's fingers slipped from the strangers wrist and he turned his head away, burying his face in Merlin's belly, to weak and in to much pain to move... how he'd found the strength to move his arm at all he'd never know.

Balinor didn't hesitate the minute the prince let go, he reached forward and gently tilted Merlin's head back, pressing the vial against the boys lips and upending it into his mouth. Merlin swallowed instinctively and his eye lids fluttered for a moment, he did not wake. Balinor next turned his attention to the prince, he found almost instantly the rip in his clothing indicating a bite, his brow furrowed... -the boy has no magic to fight the poison how is he alive? Unless...- His eyes flashed to his son's face, and back to the prince. -That was why Merlin had no bite marks, he'd sucked the poison from the Prince into his own body, using magic. He'd been willing to risk his own life for that of the Prince's.

He wasn't sure what to think about that piece of information, he pushed the thought away in favor of checking the wound. He was only slightly surprised to see a pink scar where there ought to have been a festering wound, he sat back on his hunches and stared at his son's unconscious face in sheer amazement for a few moments. The power it must have taken to transfer the toxin into his body, keep it contained in his bones, and heal the prince completely... most magic users barely knew how to do one of those things, never mind all three. A groan from Arthur brought him back to the present. "Arthur, My name is Balinor, and I am a magic user." He stated softly, he knew the prince hadn't lost consciousness again...yet, he rather figured that was because the blonde was to stubborn to pass out.

Arthur slowly turned his head so he could look at the strangers face, he couldn't do much more then that. "You and your friend are safe in my care. I want only to help" Balinor swore pressing his hand to his chest. "You've my oath as man" He met Arthur's eyes squarely, and was rewarded with a nod and strained smile. "You've been injured in some way I cannot see with my eyes, if I cannot see, I cannot help. Understand. "A brisk nod. "If I am to find out what is wrong, I must touch you with my magic..."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and his eyes searched Balinor's face for a tense moment, there was something in the man's face that seemed familiar, safe even. "Okay." he managed to force out. Balinor was amazed yet again, but didn't hesitate. He reached out with his magic, letting it was over the prince gently he soon found the traces of left over toxin. Enough to cause extreme pain, for years to come if untreated, but not fatal. -So Merlin didn't manage to get all of it- He shoved the thought aside as his magic left the prince and began digging in his pockets once more. "Now I'm sure I had another vial here somewhere, just to be safe." He muttered biting his lower lip in annoyance.

Arthur watched the stranger with raised eyebrows, -So familiar... but I'm sure we've never met.- He thought, and yet unable to place him. "Got it!" Balinor exclaimed pulling another vial filled with greyish liquid. "Drink this please. It will get rid of the poison." He uncorked the vial and placed it at the prince's lips. Arthur did as he was bid and swallowed down the fowl substance. "Oh that's just awful!" He cried sitting up suddenly to spit the after taste from his mouth. He realized only after he'd done so, that he no longer hurt.

"Come, We must get you and your friend deeper into the tunnels. Something tells me you haven't seen the last of those hounds, and he needs time to rest." Arthur scrambled to his feet, and scooped Merlin into his arms gently. "Lead the way..." He blinked realizing how bossy he sounded. "Please." He added for good measure, when Balinor simply stared at him for several awkward seconds. Balinor shook his head and started down the tunnel, he didn't know much about his son, or Uthar's. But one thing at least, was abundantly clear to him; They cared deeply for one another.

* * *

After gently placing the handsome Knight on his sleeping matt, Percival began digging through his cabinets for the box filled with the vial's of greyish potion, cheering softly when he found it. When he spun back to face the knight he was surprised to find the brown eyes open and watching him. He dropped to his knees at the brunettes side and brought the vial to his lips. "Drink." He ordered gruffly, and the man obliged obediently making a face at the taste, before his eyes slid shut, and his breathing evened out.

Percival smiled softly, he'd done it... saved a knight of Camelot. "Sir Gwaine.." He murmured, getting up to fetch the bucket of water he kept on the counter for washing his face and hands, and a clean cloth. He gently cleaned the wounds on Gwaine's wrist, wincing at how deep they were, he hoped the young man would sleep through what had to happen next. He fetched the needle and thread meant for just such occasions and set them up on the bedside table, then collected some thick clean squares of cloth to serve as bandages. He took a moment to wish Lancelot was there, because he was much better with this kind of thing, and then set to work.

He managed to make it through stitching the deepest wounds with out waking the poor man, and was half way through bandaging the rest when he noticed the brown eyes watching him intently, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful those eyes really were, and his throat went dry all of a sudden. "H-How are you feeling?" He stumbled over his words, a blush heating his cheeks, as the other man gave him a half smile. "Like I was bitten by an evil demonic dog, and rescued by a handsome giant." Gwaine said dryly, giving the big man a playful wink. Percival chuckled softly and finished wrapping Gwaine's wrist gently.

"Arthur!" Gwaine sat up suddenly and looked around the hut frantically, when it became apparent the prince wasn't there his eyes shot to Percival. "Where is he?" He demanded. "He led the beasts away so I could save you." Gwaine slumped back into the pillows. "Damn him..." He muttered. Percival reached out and hesitantly patted the distraught man's shoulder. "I have to go, I need to find him." Gwaine murmured, even as he slipped into deep coma like sleep, a side effect of nearly dying one might say.

Percival sighed softly, wondering about the prince, hoping he was safe as he cleared up the mess of soiled rags and dumped the pink-tinged bowl of water on his way to the little stream that provided him with water, it was just minutes from his hut. He was refilling the bowl with fresh water when he heard footsteps right behind him and felt the cold tip a dagger pressed against his throat, he cursed himself for being fool enough to leave his sword inside. "Idiot..." a familiar voice muttered fondly "Lancelot!" Percival said, knocking the dagger aside and spinning around to embrace his friend. "Your late!" he accused as they pulled apart. "I know, I'm sorry." They were making their way back to the hut when Percival suddenly remembered his guest.

"Oh! Lance, there's something I need to tell you..." Lancelot was so going to lecture him when he found out about the whole 'risking his life for strangers thing'. "Oh?" Lancelot said with a raised eyebrow as they stopped just outside the door of the hut. "We have a guest... a patient really..." Lancelot's eyes narrowed slightly. "He's on our only sleeping mat isn't he..." Percival's lips quirked up into a half smile. "Well yeah." He said and ducked through the sheet that served as the door, Lancelot following close on his tail. "So how'd you come across this patient?" he asked casually sitting at the small two person table in the center of the hut while his big friend checked on his patient. "Err" Percival said ever so eloquently, Lancelot rolled his eyes in amusement and waited patiently for his friend to continue his story.

"I saved him... and his friend." Lancelot noticed that Percival conveniently left out exactly _what_ he'd saved them from, he ignored that for the moment, in favor of asking, "Where's the other one?" the question earned him a deep sigh as the big man joined him at the table. "Arthur, led the hounds away, So I could save Gwaine, our patient's name." Lancelot was momentarily stunned, not about the hounds, was a bit hard to miss the carcasses of he demonic beasts at the bottom of the hill. "Arthur, as in... the Prince of Camelot, Arthur." He exclaimed loudly. Percival glared at him, his eyes darting over to check on the sleeping Knight.

"Okay," He lowered his voice to a moderate level. "Okay, start from the beginning." And so Percival did, it took him all of ten minutes to explain, by the time he was done Lancelot was so furious at him for nearly getting himself killed, that he wouldn't speak to him. "Come on Lance, you'd have done the same thing." Percival said, nudging Lancelot's foot with his own. When the got him nothing but a sharp kick to the shins and a glare, he decided he should make dinner though it was closer to midnight then dinnertime really. Lancelot always calmed down after eating decent meal.

It wasn't until the rabbit stew was nearly ready (Percival having gone back to get the burlap sack he'd dropped earlier) that Gwaine began to stir. Lancelot noticed the knight was awake first, he also noticed that the man's gaze followed Percival's every move intently , a dreamy look in his brown eyes. And he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, though the knight didn't seem to even notice his presence. He'd seen this reaction to his big friend in people before, mostly love-struck women... but who was he to judge. He glanced over at his friend and noted with vast amusement, that Percival was blushing slightly as he pulled down the wooden bowls they would need for the stew, apparently he was aware of the intent gaze aimed his way though he'd said nothing as of yet.

"Hungry?" Percival's voice startled both Lancelot and Gwaine, Lance because it'd been dead silent for the last hour and a half or so, Gwaine because he'd been daydreaming about his saviour. Gwaine blinked rapidly and finally registered the presence of someone else, and his gaze landed on Lancelot as he sat up slowly. "Yes please." His voice was husky with sleep, which did funny things to Percival's insides. Lancelot and Gwaine had a mild staring contest, before Lancelot introduced himself. "Evening, My names Lancelot and that's my bed your laying in." He drawled. Gwaine's eyes darted around the hut subconsciously looking for another sleeping mat, frowning slightly, when he found none. "Gwaine. Sorry 'bout that." He muttered, as he levered himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily for a moment before making his way on shaking legs towards the table. He wasn't overly surprised to find there was only two chairs, the one Lancelot was sitting on and the one across from it, obviously meant for his saviour. He suddenly realized that he didn't even know the big man's name.

"Sit." Percival ordered as he turned around to place the bowls on the table, Gwaine hesitated, "I'm okay, you sit. I can stand." He said, even though it felt like his legs were about to give out. Lancelot snickered under his breath, despite the Knights words it was fairly obvious that he was minutes away from collapsing, his whole body was shaking slightly. Percival simply raised his eyebrows at Gwaine in a way that said 'really?' Gwaine glanced away, and then back a determined look in his eyes, that plainly said. 'Yes. Really.' Percival turned and walked out the door without a word, leaving Lancelot and Gwaine alone in the hut. The two men stared each other down for several silent seconds. Then Gwaine looked away, taking in the rest of the surprisingly spacious hut. His eyes fell on the sleeping mat, for some reason the fact that there was only the one made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"So you to are..." Gwaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively, Lancelot shrugged and if Gwaine had known him longer then five minutes he'd have spotted the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "So what if we are?" He shot back without actually answering the question, he was vaguely surprised the Knight was still on his feet never mind speaking. Gwaine felt a dull pain in heart, but ignored it in favor of shrugging, "Just curious." He said casually. "No your not, you want him." Lancelot said bluntly meeting Gwaine's eye squarely. Gwaine glanced away a blush staining his cheeks as he legs finally gave out and he collapsed into the chair. He didn't bother to deny it, how could he? it was true enough. "We're not lovers. Percival and I." Lancelot announced after a prolonged silence, Gwaine's heart skipped a beat and the knot in his belly loosened slightly as he met Lancelot's eyes. "Oh?" Gwaine asked raising his eyebrows quizzically. "Just friends." Lancelot said softly, something in the way he said made everything suddenly vary clear to Gwaine. "But you want to be, Lovers. That is."

It was Lancelot's turn to blush and look away but he didn't deny the accusation, a triumphant look crossed Gwaine's face briefly. "Well your pretty yummy yourself, We could always share." He teased, just as Percival walked through the front door a rather large tree stump in his powerful arms. "Share what?" He asked having caught the tail end of they're conversation. Gwaine gave him a playful smirk and opened his mouth, "The sleeping mat" He blurted as Gwaine's brown eyes twinkled playfully at him from across the table. Percival glanced between them, slightly concerned and wondering vaguely what the handsome Knight had said to make Lancelot's face that particular shade of red. The way Lancelot refused to meet his gaze as he placed the stump between them, told him it had something to do with him. "I suppose sharing is the best solution." He said casually, noting the flash of amusement in Gwaine's eyes, and the momentary speechlessness of his friend and filing it away to think about later.

The smell of rabbit stew filled the hut, and Percival quickly grabbed the pot off of the fire place before it could simmer over. He grabbed a cloth pad and placed the hot pot in the center of the table. "Dig in." He ordered, and his companions did so with gusto, about halfway through the meal Gwaine's face suddenly grew vary serious. "Percival..." The big man looked up his blue eyes meeting the worried brown. "How long do you think it will take until I'm at full strength" Percival bit his lip at the question, he'd known it would come eventually. "Noon tomorrow at the earliest." Gwaine's shoulders slumped, and the look of dejection on his face prompted Lancelot to frown. "What's the hurry?" He questioned, Gwaine was lost deeply in his thoughts and didn't seem to even hear the question. "The prince, He wants to go after the prince." Percival answered for the distracted Knight.

"And the others." Gwaine added. "Others?" both men coursed. "Yea, There were others, The Lady Morgana and her Maidservant Gwenivere, My Fellow Knight Sir Leon and his Manservant Elyan and... Merlin." The expression of despair on his face was so intense it prompted Lancelot and Percival to offer at the same time: "Rest, and We will help you find them in the morning, it's to dangerous to do it tonight, we could lead the enemy straight to them if they're somewhere safe. Gwaine flashed them a grateful grin and finished his bowl of stew. "Thank you, you both have good hearts." He said with a jaw cracking yawn, that made Percival smile slightly. His eyelids fluttered slightly as he fought his sudden drowsiness. Lancelot chuckled as he to finished his meal, motioning Percival to sit, when he started to rise. He placed his empty bowl inside Gwaine's as he came around the table to stand beside the Knight.

Gwaine blinked up hit him owlishly with sleepy brown eyes, and Lancelot felt a stirring fondness in his chest. "Time for bed." He announced and scooped the sleepy knight into his arms, earning a squeak of protest from the startled man. By the time he reached the sleeping matt Gwaine was asleep in his arms, with a gentleness that surprised even him he settled the handsome brunette in the blankets. Then went to take Percival's bowl, the big man looked about ready to pass out himself. "Go, crawl in with your handsome Knight" He said teasingly, making Percival blush slightly. "I'll deal with the clean up." He said gathering all the dirty dishes around the hut, and without further ado he headed out the door with all the dirty dishes.

* * *

**A/N: Aaand Done! took me a bit longer then it ought to of thanks to my clumsiness. Let me know what you think so far.**

**Anyone wondering what happened to Morgana a****nd the others? wait and see in the next installment of Journey to Love.**

**Chapter eight: Legend of the Dragon lords part two:Father and Son. **

**P.S Read and Review please and thank you.**


End file.
